


Digimon: Pulse

by Argothia



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 19:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 27,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4150959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argothia/pseuds/Argothia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There have always been four different attributes into which all Digimon species fall Virus, Vaccine, Data, and Unknown, but a fifth has begun to appear, Diseased. To fight this threat new digidestined must learn to overcome their own trials and face their destiny. No matter what that may be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Hopeless

**Author's Note:**

> I'm rewriting the first few chapters, so updates might be a little slow. I apologize.

The wind rushed through the dead, gray trees making them creak and groan, like some horrible monsters, giving the barren land the feeling of a graveyard. It seemed befitting since even the ground here was dead.

Into the midst of this wasteland of swirling dust and withered trees strode a tall, black haired, young man and his equally dark digimon. They were the only traitors to the way of life that this place now sought and seemed so out of place in it’s embrace.

“Another one?” sighed the canine digimon, examining the area before them with his dark eyes.

“So it appears.” The young man pulled his dark cloak tighter about him.

The dark digimon's ears flicked backwards as he grumbled. “We need to do something about this, Feivel, it’s gotten out of hand. The Diseased have come far closer to the villages then I can tolerate.”

The young man knelt down and gathered some dust in one hand. He studied it carefully before he let it slip through his fingers back to it’s resting place as he said, “I agree, Gytrashmon but what can we do? We stand here a lone line of defense against an army of unfathomable numbers. We have nothing.”

“… We have her.”

Feivel’s gaze snapped up from the ground to his digimon’s face, filling with irritation. “She has no place in this world!”

“… What other option do we have?” Gytrashmon seemed unfazed by his partner's outburst.

Feivel looked down at his hands. “We have only one at this point, my friend. We wait for something to change in our favor. That is all we can hope for.”

“Let us pray for a miracle then.” The dark digimon nuzzled Feivel's face.

The young human smiled, sadly.  “You pray, dear one, I have no gods left to pray to. Come, let us survey the damage.”

With that the young man and his partner proceeded out into the wastelands. A hopeless pair in a hopeless land.


	2. A Shift in the Wind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after reading over my old chapter 1 of this story I realized that it stunk and I just went ahead and rewrote it. I've also decided to rewrite the next two chapters as well. All chapters after that, up to chapter 12 are getting touched up too. Anyhow enjoy the new and improved Chapter one of Digimon: Pulse!

Days when the sun refused to shine always had a distinct effect on Yasu. They always made him feel like doing nothing but sleep. Unfortunately, they also tended to correspond almost exclusively with school days.  
That day, however, it seemed almost unbearable. Yasu felt like he had been carrying the weight of the world all morning. He tried to tell himself that the tiredness and feeling of apprehension were brought on by the circumstances surrounding his recent move. After all, most of his young life had been spent in that old apartment, a place where nothing had changed in eight.  
It had been an especially hard move for his mother, he was certain. All those years she had stayed there, waiting for that man to come back. In a way, it was probably for the best that they had been forced to leave that place, maybe now his mother could move on. Yasu just wished it hadn't taken his grandfather's death to prompt this change.  
He was certain that things would work out eventually. Now he just wished he could stop spacing out during class. He had missed just about everything that had been said since roll-call. Not the best way to start out at a new school.  
Luckily he had a good friend already in his class, surely she would be willing to help him catch up. As soon as the bell rang he started trying to seek her out. She found him first and greeted him with her normal surprise attack. “Think fast, Yasu!”  
Only thanks to that warning did he manage to sidestep a sweeping kick. As he stepped out of range of her attacks Yasu grinned at the dark haired girl. “Charming as always, Hanako, I shudder to think how you'd treat anybody you happened to crush on.”  
“What makes you think you don't already know, huh?” She sidled up to him and fluttered her eyelashes at him. “Maybe I have a huge crush on you and you just never noticed?”  
After a long moment of holding it back both friends burst into laughter. Yasu held his sides as he leaned against the hallway wall and tried to stop laughing.  
Hanako seemed to be in a similar predicament. “Hee hee hee, worst joke I've ever made, but I can't get over the look on your face.”  
“My face? What about yours? Miss Eyelashes.” Yasu elbowed her gently. “What even was that? You looked like you were in a bad romance film.”  
“Oh, yeah? Better than getting that whole 'Does not compute' look.” Hanako stuck out tongue at him. “Anyway you ready for the long trek back?”  
“Whenever you are.” Yasu shrugged as he finished composing himself. “Oh, by the way, you wouldn't happen to have been paying attention to what the teachers were talking about were you.”  
“Hanging on their every word, I assure you.” Hanako stretched her arms above her head. “I got a friend who's out sick and he asked me to be sure to take notes for him.”  
“Perfect! You think he'd mind if I borrowed those notes first?” Yasu asked.  
“What? Did you space out during class?” Hanako smirked. “And here I thought you were an attentive student.”  
“I am, on sunny days.” Yasu responded, casually.  
Hanako gave him a exasperated smile. “It's the other way around for normal people, you know.”  
“What can I say?” The teenage boy opened his umbrella as he and his friend stepped out into the light rain. “I'm special.”  
“Sure you are.” Hanako chuckled. “Come on, let's get home. I have a certain school skipper to deal with . . . Harshly.”  
“Oo, So Hayato really did skip today, then?” Yasu felt somewhat bad for the older boy who was probably in for a world of hurt once Hanako got her hands on him. “Don't be too hard on him, maybe he just overslept?”  
“Oh, no, I know exactly what he was up to.” Hanako raised her fist her eyes blazing with righteous fury. “And I know exactly where he'll be.”  
Yasu shook his head. “Well, whatever, just don't maim him too badly. I gotta find something for Akio and I to have for supper, so I can't be there to supervise.”  
“What about your grandma? She should be home, right?” Hanako seemed concerned.  
Yasu shrugged. “Nah, she's spending the day with some friends.”  
Hanako was quiet for a moment or two then she started bouncing up and down. “Oh! Oh, hey! I had a great idea! Why don't you and Akio come over for dinner at my place?”  
“Uh?” Yasu didn't really want to decline the offer. Hanako's mother was a professional chef and it was hard to turn down good food. Plus both her parents would more than likely be perfectly happy letting Yasu and Akio join them for dinner. However he was a little wary of accepting the request without her parent's knowledge.  
Hanako seemed to pick up on his discomfort. “I can call my mom right now and see what she's making for dinner, if you want?”  
“That'd be a good idea.” Yasu nodded.  
The girl took out her phone and made the call. After a brief conversation she looked back to her friend while she replaced the phone in her pocket. “Mom said she'd be happy to make a little extra for you and Akio. Happy now, worrywart?”  
He smiled at her teasing. “Yes, very.”

The pair reached Akio's school, conveniently positioned along their way. Akio was talking with a few of the other children when Yasu and Hanako approached. The young boy stood out starkly amongst the group of dark haired boys and girls.  
Unlike Yasu, Akio had inherited their mother's golden hair. At his old school, Yasu knew, he had been teased a bit. It seemed that this time the boy's charming personality had won over more than a few of the other students. That was good.  
Yasu waited until it seemed like whatever conversation his brother was having with his new friends was winding down before he called to his brother. “Akio, hey, come on let's get going.”  
Akio said his goodbyes quickly and dashed over to the relatively dry spot under the umbrella. “Hey.”  
“Good day?” Yasu asked.  
Shaking rainwater from his hair, Akio laughed. “Yeah, pretty good. Were you worried?”  
“A bit.” Yasu responded.  
Hanako leaned around to look at Akio. “Hey, Aki!”  
“Hi, Hanako, what's up?” The boy grinned.  
“Let's see.” Hanako started listing her plans. “Gonna head home, eat dinner with you guys, and possibly kill Hayato.”  
Akio looked up at Yasu. “So we're having supper at Hanako's?”  
“Any complaints?” Yasu asked already knowing the answer.  
“None at all!” Akio replied hastily. “Mrs Yamada is the best cook ever!”  
The trio continued talking as they made their way down the streets towards their destination. Once they finally reached the Yamada residence Hanako motioned for them to be quiet as she opened the door. She took off her shoes and crept silently across the floor. Once she'd reached the couch she leaned over the back of it and peered down. With a lightning fast motion she threw a punch downwards and was rewarded with a loud yelp.  
“Gah! What the heck, Hanako?” whined a voice from the couch.  
Hanako was unsympathetic. “Wake up, school skipper, we've got guests.”  
“Mrph, leave me alone.” The voice was muffled now. Obviously Hayato had buried his face in a pillow.  
“Up, Hayato.” Hanako commanded.  
“Alright, alright, geez.” The head and shoulders of the tormented teenager rose over the back of the couch. “What'd I ever do to deserve such a bratty annoyance, huh?”  
Hanako ruffled the already messy black hair of the older teen. “Oh, I'm sure you've got a ton of bad luck stored up somewhere.”  
“None of it bad enough.” Despite his annoyed tone Hayato wore an affectionate smile.  
Hanako however was not about to forget her own irritation. “By the by, my sources tell me that you skipped school again today.”  
“I'd say they lie, but I seem to have been caught in the act.” Finally, the dark haired teen noticed Yasu and Akio. “Hey, it's you guys? Hiya, how's it going?”  
“Well enough, I suppose.” Yasu responded as Hanako gave up her quest for justice and slumped in an easy chair. “How about you?”  
“Pretty great on my end.” Hayato picked up the controller for his video game console and tossed it to Yasu. “There pleasantries are officially out of the way, now you owe me a rematch in Herald of Darkness. Get your butt over here so I can kick it.”  
Yasu wasn't about to turn down a challenge and he quickly set about his task of soundly thrashing Hayato in the video game.  
Mrs Yamada returned from a shopping trip shortly and greeted the Himura boys, warmly. Immediately, afterward she happily busied herself making supper while the kids played their video game. It wasn't long before Mr Yamada returned from work and the whole group sat down to eat. Hayato tried to slink off back to the living room after getting a plate of food but Mr Yamada and Hanako caught him before he could get away.  
The discussions were lively and generally revolved around Hanako and Yasu's experiences at school. Hanako spent much of her time exalting the praises of her two, close friends. After the meal when Yasu and Akio were preparing to head home Hanako promised to introduce Yasu to some more people at school the next day. Hayato assigned Yasu yet more rematch duties for a later date. Then Mrs Yamada gave them as much leftovers as they could carry for their mother and grandmother. Eventually they did manage to get out the door after much laughter and fun.  
It had been a great time, as time spent with the Yamadas and Hayato usually was, but the minute Yasu stepped outside and started walking towards home the sense of apprehension returned. The silence that fell between the brothers didn't help matters any.  
As they reached their doorstep, Akio suddenly stopped walking. “Yasu?”  
“What's up?” Yasu jumped a little at the breaking of the silence.  
“Is something wrong?” The boy was as observant as ever.  
Yasu smiled. “Not really, I've just been feeling weirdly tense all day.”  
“Huh.” Akio seemed a little thoughtful. “Strange, me too.”  
“It's probably just the move and the big storm headed our way.” Yasu said, attempting to comfort his little brother.  
From the unimpressed look he got it seemed like he'd failed, but Akio didn't press the issue. “Let's go inside. I think it's gonna start raining again soon.”  
Akio dashed into the house, but Yasu lingered on the porch a while longer.  
A flash of lightning scoured the sky in the distance, ripping the clouds asunder for a fraction of a second, then disappearing as though it had never been there to begin with. The rumble of thunder that followed sent a shiver down Yasu's spine. Something big was coming, he didn't know what, but he was sure that, when it arrived, any storm would look tiny in comparison.


	3. In the Silence

Hanako was unsurprisingly enthusiastic about Yasu meeting her long time friends, she did nothing but talk about them on the whole walk to school.  
Unfortunately, Yasu caught very little of what she was saying as he kept finding himself distracted. The tension from the day before had not faded with the storm, as he had expected it wouldn't. He did his best to focus on Hanako's stories and later on what the teachers were saying, but he only caught the basics of both.  
During lunch break Hanako dragged Yasu to a place must have at one time been a place for a computer club, but it looked like it hadn't been used in years. There were a few desks and computers remaining but mostly at the edge of the room. While the center of it had small couch on which lounged a young blond boy with a laptop. Sitting on the floor beside him was a a girl with auburn hair who was happily eating tofu.  
As Hanako and Yasu entered the room the blond boy spoke to the girl beside him, closing the laptop and handing it to her. “Alright, that should do it. Try not to have any more trouble with it, you'll ruin my lazy image.”  
“Aw, you love working with this stuff and you know it.” The girl laughed.  
“Sure.” The boy looked up at Hanako and Yasu. “Oh, hey, Hana. This the new guy?”  
Hanako grinned. “Yep! Guys, this is Yasu Himura, we've been friend since before I met you guys. Yasu, the cocky delinquent is Yuuki Kagome, resident prankster.”  
The blond nodded a greeting to Yasu. “Yo, welcome.”  
“Uh, right, nice to meet you.”  
Hanako turned to the girl. “And this is Natsuki Shizuka, she's our expert on all things paranormal.”  
“Good afternoon.” The girl smiled at Yasu.  
Yasu returned the smile and the greeting. “Good afternoon.”  
Yuuki took up the conversation then as he pulled a gray laptop from a backpack on the floor. “Yeah, make yourself at home, there's not much to do here and it's boring as... heck sometimes but hey, when all else fails we have Natsuki to entertain us.”  
“We do not.” Hanako scolded. “Honestly, stop teasing her.”  
“Hey, I'm just retaliating in advance. Right, Natsu?” Yuuki shrugged.  
Natsuki giggled. “Well, I don't mind, after all, we all know you're the only entertainment here, Yuuki.”  
Yuuki kept a perfectly straight face as he looked at Natsuki than back to Yasu. “You see? She can be so hurtful.”  
Yasu tried not to smile at the melodramatically delivered statement. “Yeah, I'll have to watch out for that sharp wit of hers.”  
“Sharp as a tack, that's our Natsuki.” Yuuki closed one eye and gave Natsuki a gentle shove. “Don't let her cute looks fool you.”  
The long-haired girl blushed. “C-cute.”  
Hanako immediately grabbed the girl's face between her hands. “No, Natsu! Don't get sucked into his weird charming prank! Although, he's not wrong--”  
“Still not gay.” Natsuki gave Hanako an apologetic look. “Sorry, Hana.”  
Groaning Hanako released Natsuki's face and sat down on the edge of the couch. “I'm starting to think no one else in the entire school is.”  
“Don't pout, Hanako, you'll find love someday.” Yasu assured her as he walked to a nearby window and peered out at the schoolyard. “This place is... really impressive.”  
“Hm.” Yuuki sat up and leaned heavily on the back of the couch. “Yeah, hilariously, Hayato's the one who suggested we use it. Can you believe it?”  
“...Let's pretend I'm surprised.” Yasu responded as he thought about all the various things one could do with the privacy this room offered. “But I mean, is it really alright for us to use it?”  
“Well.” Hanako began. “Officially... we're the computer club...”  
Yasu tried not to laugh. “Seriously? You?”  
“It's not my fault that computers are dumb machines.” Hanako growled.  
Yuuki gasped exaggeratedly and mimed covering his computer's nonexistent ears. “Hanako Yamada! How dare you say such a thing in front of Armand!”  
“Yes, yes, sorry, I didn't mean all computers.” Hanako patted top of the laptop's monitor.  
Natsuki explained to Yasu. “That's the only working computer in the room... it's sort of Yuuki's pet project. I keep telling him that the aliens probably left it here, but he still refuses to eat tofu on a regular basis.”  
Yuuki rolled his eyes and Hanako smiled, tiredly. Natsuki was obviously very serious about her aliens.  
“Tofu?” Yasu asked. “I... mean, you'll have to forgive me but I'm not really up to date on my alien, um, news. How does eating tofu affect aliens?”  
“Well, aliens are allergic to it, you see.” Natsuki stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. “And if you eat it regularly than they can't come near you because of it.”  
“And there you have it.” Yuuki waved a hand at Natsuki. “A patented Natsu Conspiracy Theory, don't blame her, she never had a chance to be any different.”  
Natsuki punched Yuuki's arm. “Don't come crying to me when you're all out of tofu and the aliens attack.”  
Hanako got up and walked over to Yasu. “I... should have warned you about that... sorry, she's a little eccentric.”  
“She actually believes that, right?” Yasu asked in a confidential tone.  
Taken off guard, Hanako seemed confused at first. “Er, yeah, she takes it really seriously.”  
“That is awesome.” Yasu grinned than turned to the other pair. “Natsuki, you're a beautiful human being. Don't ever change.”  
“Huh? Oh... Okay.” Natsuki was obviously confused but she just accepted it.  
Yuuki was quiet for a moment staring at Yasu, then he started laughing. “Ha ha, that's great. You're a pretty interesting guy, Yasu. We're definitely gonna get along.”  
“Good to know.” Yasu smiled. He had to agree with Yuuki, it really did seem like he was going to fit in perfectly with this little group.

Yasu dived onto his bed and buried his face in his pillow for a minute. It had been a wonderful, but exhausting day. He had only ever been close with his brother, Hanako, and Hayato in the past, but he could so easily get along with Yuuki and Natsuki. They were friendly and kind.  
Yuuki was incredible, he was capable of solving math problems far beyond middle school level. He was amazingly good at memorizing things too. Though he obviously had a bit of an attitude problem, he was well aware that he was smart and he'd long since let praise go to his head. However he had such a relaxed personality that it was hard to be irritated by his occasional egotism.  
Natsuki was far more energetic than Yuuki, she had spent every moment she could explaining why the Earth was on the verge of being invaded by aliens who were deathly allergic to tofu. Despite how seriously she took it all though, she didn't seem to mind Yuuki poking fun at her from time to time. She was the type that saw beauty and mystery in every aspect of the world. That amazing kind of person that was thoroughly convinced that the world was so much more interesting and wonderful than anyone else could bring themselves to believe.  
Yasu kind of envied that type of person. He couldn't bring himself to find that belief in himself. The world was cold. Not cruel, but certainly not kind either. With hatred and sadness all around them he couldn't understand where people like Natsuki found all that happiness.  
He lifted his head and rested his chin on his pillow staring out at the night sky. Without the distraction of lively schoolmates the feeling of dread had returned. He had nearly forgotten about it during the afternoon, between Yuuki and Hanako there had hardly been a moment of quiet, so it had been difficult to focus on anything besides having fun. Now, in the silence it was becoming harder and harder not to obsess over it.  
Yasu groaned and rolled over to stare at the ceiling. Maybe somewhere out there Natsuki's aliens were trying to drive him insane through some sort of dread ray. That had to be it.  
Closing his eyes, he tried to ignore the feeling. He needed to get some sleep and this was starting to become more annoying than worrying. If he was descending into some kind of paranoid madness he wished it would just happen instead of being so slow about it.  
He was just dozing off when he began to hear a steady beat, like a pulse, he couldn't tell if it was his own or part of a dream. A steady rhythm drawing him in until it had taken over his thoughts. It seemed to surround him in the darkness, dragging him down into it until with a gasp he opened his eyes.  
Slowly he sat up and looked around. It was still dark outside, all was still and quiet. The strange rhythm was gone.  
“Was that... a dream?” He wondered aloud. It had to have been just a dream, he couldn't think of anything else it could have been. The uneasy feeling was just getting to him a little.  
Despite his persuasive arguments, it was still difficult to convince himself it was safe to close his eyes again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of trouble with this rewrite, there were things I definitely had to keep and things that I had to throw out entirely all for the sake of characterization. I, unfortunately, had to cut a short scene with Yasu's mother as I wanted to focus more on Yuuki and Natsuki's intro and it just seemed unnecessary. In the end I think the changes worked out well!


	4. Begin

Yasu yawned as he walked down to the street from his grandmother's house with Akio close behind him. It had been a long night after that strange dream and he had hardly slept at all. Part of him wanted very much to go crawl back into bed, but he was well aware that the result wouldn't be any different. He would just have to get a little rest in during lunch.  
As the brothers reached the corner, a familiar masculine voice called out to them, “Oi, Akio, Yasu, g'morning!”  
It was such a shock to hear Hayato so early in the morning that for a moment Yasu couldn't respond. “I... wait.”  
Hayato rested one arm on top of Yasu's head and bent down a bit to look him in the eye. “ What's up with you? Spend the whole night playing video games?”  
Yasu pushed the older teen's arm away. “No, no video games. Just weird dreams. What're you doing here?”  
“Would you believe she actually dragged me out of bed?” Hayato gestured at Hanako who was trailing a few steps behind Hayato and glaring. “Here I was sure I could get away with a nice morning nap, but she wouldn't let me out of it. She's gonna be the death of me someday, I swear.”  
Yasu chuckled. “You get far too much sleep anyway, Hayato. If Hanako didn't drag you out once in a while you'd probably wouldn't ever leave the house.”  
The highschooler ruffled Yasu's hair as he laughed. “Pfft, you're so innocent it's almost cute sometimes, you know that, right?”  
“There's two years between us, I know full well what you get up to in your spare time when it's not sleeping or video games.” Yasu sighed.  
Hayato looked away. “Well, let's not talk about such things around actually innocent ears then, shall we?”  
“Gladly.” Yasu glanced back at Akio, who was now occupying Hanako's attention with talk of their respective plans for the day.  
“So anything else interesting happen recently?” Hayato asked, casually. “I mean, besides meeting Hana's friends?”  
“Not really.” Yasu didn't feel like explaining his recent experiences to this guy. “Her friends are actually kinda nice to be around though.”  
Hayato shrugged. “Natsuki's cool, I can't ever get over how in depth her conspiracies are. Can't say Yuuki and I get along though.”  
“Why not?” Even as he spoke Yasu remembered Yuuki's attitude the day before when he had explained that Hayato had told them about the computer room.  
With a groan Hayato looked up at the sky. “I don't even know, ask him. He's a sarcastic brat and I can't be bothered to deal with him is all I can tell you.”  
Hanako butted into the conversation before Yasu could say anything else. “Hayato! Don't talk about Yuuki like that, you're just a jerk.”  
“Don't eavesdrop on other people's conversations!” Hayato snapped back at her as she tackled him from behind. Of course he managed to keep his balance and their fight eventually ended with Hayato carrying Hanako on his back for a few blocks.  
Yasu and Akio were used to this sort of nonsense by now, but Yasu still found himself chuckling at the pairs antics. Akio, too, was grinning broadly as he started walking beside Yasu. “They really have too much energy in the morning.”  
With a smile Yasu ruffled his brother's hair. “You're not much better, you look like you're practically about to burst into song at any minute.”  
“Hm, well, I don't know, it just feels like something good's gonna happen today.” Akio's eyes were sparkling with excitement. “I can't even explain it, but I can't wait!”  
How could two people be so completely opposite in their expectations for the day? Yasu had been absolutely certain since he woke up that the world was going to fall apart at any moment. Whichever one of them was right, it was sure to be interesting at least.

Yasu was a bit surprised to find, the computer room mostly silent when he arrived there that afternoon. There was none of the energy that had been there the day before. It was a little disappointing, since he had been hoping for a distraction from the weird tension, not an addition to it. Of course he still went in, after all, he didn't have anything better to do.  
Yuuki was glaring at his computer screen mumbling to himself and Natsuki was watching intently over his shoulder while Hanako played a portable video game. Everything was too quiet for comfort.  
Hanako waved Yasu over when she saw him and murmured as he walked within range. “Yuuki's been pouring over his computer all morning. Apparently he found a file hidden really deep in the hard drive... or whatever, last night and he swears it wasn't there before. Quite literally swears by the way, the amount of times I've heard him curse today has been out of control. Even Hayato would be in awe of his creativity. Anyhow, he cut class to try and figure out what the file is. That's the story. Also prepare for some verbal blows because Natsuki is about ten seconds away from pushing her luck too far with her suggestions.”  
As if on cue Natsuki spoke up. “All I'm saying is are you really sure it's not aliens?”  
“Ugh.” Yuuki grimaced and put his hands over his face for a moment. “No, Natsu, I'm not sure it's not aliens, in fact at this point I am willing to bet it probably is some form of alien that has decided to annoy me to death with its damned useless file that does absolutely nothing!”  
Yasu leaned against the wall. “Nothing?”  
Yuuki glanced over at him. “Yes, nothing. It's just sitting there it's not even affecting the computer at all. I just can't do anything with it, every time I try and figure out what it is, it tells me that the 'requirements haven't been fulfilled'. I can't hack into it, I can't throw it out, I can't even move it to a different place. It's on some kind of absolute lockdown mode that can only be broken by jumping through some invisible hoop in a random location at exactly midnight on a day that has yet to be determined and the only witnesses can be that creepy guy who lives down the street from Natsu and his cat.”  
“Mr. Kaibara is not creepy!” Natsuki insisted.  
“Oh please, I'm surprised your parents haven't declared that he's from Jupiter yet.” Yuuki grumbled.  
Yasu wandered over to the couch. “So it doesn't say what the requirements are?”  
“Doesn't even give a hint.” The blond tapped his finger against the side of his laptop. “It's just... really strange. Something that wasn't there before suddenly is and if it's some kind of virus or something it's the weirdest one I've ever seen.”  
“That computer was here before we got here.” Hanako began. “Maybe it's something the actual computer club was working on?”  
Yuuki sighed. “No, my brother was part of the computer club back then and when I asked him about it he didn't know anything. He did say this laptop was pretty special though. Belonged to some guy who died... That's probably it. It's probably haunted. I've been working with a haunted laptop for the past three months. Anybody wanna perform an exorcism?”  
“I don't think that's going to work.” Yasu responded. “Maybe just a fresh set of eyes would help. Let me take a look.”  
“Be my guest. I've had it with the damn thing.” Yuuki handed the laptop to Yasu. “Have fun.”  
The moment the laptop changed hands a brilliant light shone out from the screen causing Yasu to nearly drop the machine. Six colored lights shot out from the screen, four of which stopped before each person in the room, the other two sped off through the walls.  
As the red light before him faded to reveal a similarly colored, rectangular device, Yasu reached up instinctively and grabbed it. The others followed his example.  
“What is this thing?” Hanako mumbled as she examined the blue device in her hand. “How did it come out of the computer?”  
“I have no idea.” Yuuki responded. “But... whoa, hey check it out! If you press this button it turns into a radar. So those must be us, huh? Purple, red, blue, and pink. I wonder if there's some significance to the colors. Hm...”  
Natsuki held her pink device between her thumb and forefinger with obvious anxiety. “What if they're some kind of alien device for... like mind control or something?”  
“At this point I am willing to accept any theories as, apparently, I know nothing!” Yuuki was obviously feeling a little overwhelmed.  
Yasu turned his attention from the device in his hand back to the computer and immediately dropped it. “Oookay, this thing is doing more creepy crap.”  
Strange markings were running up and down the screen, each line came to a stop at a specific location. Once every stream was aligned the center markings glowed and a message appeared. _Requirements Met. Welcome to the Digital World._  
“What--?” Yasu's statement got no further as the screen once again lit up so brightly that it was impossible to see anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exciting, right? Well, this is the last of the three rewrite chapters from here until chapteeeer...11 I'll just be doing some minor editing, chapters 12 through 16 are newer so they probably won't be messed with much and from there on out it's stuff that I haven't posted yet!
> 
> Anyhow expect some quicker updates for a while, since I have less work to do on the ensuing chapters it'll be easier to get them up in a more timely fashion, none of this lazing around for months trying to put one word in front of the other.
> 
> Until next time! Stay prodigious!


	5. Dragons and Drills

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, first chapter that has not been completely rewritten from scratch. It turned out pretty good I think. Anywho, enjoy!

A warm breeze stirred Yasu's hair and a small voice squeaked nearby, “Hey, hey, you, wake up!”  
“Mmr, who?” Yasu opened his eyes slowly, squinting against bright sunlight that greeted him. Wait. Hadn't he just been at school with the others? He sat up and looked around. What was he doing outside and in such a strange forest?  
“Phew, I thought you'd never wake up.” That voice again.  
He turned to find the source. The moment he laid eyes on it he became certain that he had lost his mind. Floating about three feet from him was a tiny, green dragon. It had no legs and a trail of mist had replaced it's tail. Tiny wings extended from it's back but they didn't seem like they were really much use for flying so it was more likely that it was being propelled by the mist.  
“Wha-What are you?” Yasu tried to keep his voice calm at least.  
“I'm Babydmon,” cooed the little creature excitedly, “It's nice to finally meet you, Yasu!”  
Unnerved, Yasu posed his next question. “H-how do you know my name?”  
“How?” Babydmon thought for a moment. “I'm not really sure, but I know I've been waiting for you for a long time.”  
“Okay, hold on.” Yasu rubbed his forehead. “This is getting really weird.”  
Babydmon smirked. “I could say the same for your just appearing out of nowhere, ya know.”  
“Granted.” Yasu looked around. “What is this place?”  
“This is the Digital World,” explained Babydmon, “Where the digimon live!”  
Yasu turned his attention back to the little creature. “Digimon?”  
“Yeah, that's what I am! A Digital Monster, or digimon for short.” The tiny dragon wiggled, happily.  
The little thing was so excited to be helpful that Yasu couldn't help but smile. “Okay, so what exactly is a Digital Monster?”  
“Well . . .” Babydmon paused, tilted his head one way then the other. Obviously trying to come up with an answer. It took him a couple minutes but eventually a sparkle entered the little creature's eye and he began talking again. “We're creatures living here in the Digital World. There are lots of different types and levels of of us. Like, I'm an in-training, but there are digimon much larger and more dangerous.”  
“I see. But you're all digimon. Do they all look like you?” Yasu tried to imagine a giant version of the tiny creature before him.  
“Er, no, a lot of digimon are a lot scarier” Babydmon looked a little anxious as he spoke. “Some look like me, but a lot of them don't, sometimes we look like one thing at one level, but something else when we digivolve.”  
“Um, this is really fascinating and all, but...” A thousand questions were still running through Yasu's head, but he figured he should stick to the most important one, “Have you seen my friends?”  
“Your friends?” Babydmon questioned. “Well, what do they look like?”  
“Well, there's the girls, Hanako, she's really friendly and has a lot of energy, Natsuki, she... she's probably panic over this whole mess, and Yuuki, he's kinda rude but he'd probably be asking a lot of questions. We were all in the computer room together, but then that flash of light hit us and . . . well, somehow I ended up here.”  
Babydmon thought long and hard, obviously doing his best to remember if he'd seen the other three children. Finally, with a sorrowful look, he said, “I'm sorry, I haven't seen them. You're the only human I've seen in this area so far.”  
Yasu was a little disappointed but at least now he knew he'd have to do some searching if he wanted to find the others. “That's okay, I'll just have to look for them myself.”  
The little dragon floated forward a bit. “I'll help you!”  
Yasu stared for a long moment at the digimon. Of all the things that were strange about this experience this was probably the strangest. “Hey, why are you so keen on helping me? You don't even know who I am.”  
“Mm?” Babydmon looked up at the sky. “Well, I don't know how to explain it, it's like somebody once told me that I'd meet you someday and that we'd be partners.”  
“Partners, huh?” Yasu shrugged, “Well, it's your choice, but it will be kinda nice having a guide along.”  
Babydmon grinned. “Right! I'll teach you everything you need to know about the DigiWorld and we'll have a lot of fun, I just know it!”  
“Right.” Yasu got to his feet and went to brush the dust off his pants but hesitated. “Hey, wait a minute, what happened to my clothes?”  
His plain school uniform had been replaced by a dark red shirt, black jacket, and black pants. His shoes had turned black and he'd somehow acquired a pair of gray gloves and a black belt. To top it all off around his neck hung a pair of goggles with red frames.  
Babydmon scrutinized him. “Is something wrong with them, they look pretty cool to me.”  
“No, their cool and all, but it's just . . . not what I was wearing when I was in the classroom with the others.” Yasu was getting more and more confused as time went on.  
Babydmon tilted his head to the side. “Well, it's what you were wearing when I got here.”  
A thought struck Yasu and searched around for the device that he'd received before the flash of light in the computer room. If that thing had some connection to his arrival in this digital world maybe, just maybe, it also held the key to getting home.  
“What're you looking for?” asked Babydmon.  
“Mm, a little, red device, it's kinda rectangular.” Yasu thought it best to assume that digimon didn't know what a cellphone looked like, mostly because he didn't want to explain it. “and it's got some buttons and a green screen on it.”  
“Is that it clipped to your belt?” The tiny dragon pointed with his snout.  
Yasu looked down and smiled, sheepishly. “Well, what'd you know, so it is.”  
He took it off his belt, at the very least this thing could help him find his friends. The radar seemed to be working but on such a small screen he couldn't make heads or tails of it.  
Then suddenly the radar flashed red, Yasu nearly dropped the device in surprise. “Wha-!?”  
Babydmon grabbed the edge of Yasu's sleeve in his teeth and pulled, “There's a big Digimon on the way. I don't know what it is but it smells dangerous, we have to get away, it might be Diseased!”  
“Diseased?” Yasu remained where he was.  
The dragon pulled harder. “I'll tell you later! Come on!”  
Yasu hesitantly began to follow the little digimon's insistent tugging but at that moment a large tremor shook the ground below Yasu's feet. The earth bulged and sent Yasu tumbling backwards as it cracked open revealing the huge gray and black creature that crawled out from it's depths. The creature resembled a massive mole with a drill attached to it's nose, it's claws, too, appeared to be drills.  
“Iron Drill Spin!” the drill at the end of the beasts nose started spinning and it charged Yasu.  
The boy rolled out of the way just in time, dirt and rocks flew in all different directions as the drill made contact with the ground where he'd been sitting only a moment before.  
Babydmon grasped Yasu's sleeve again, “Come on, Yasu, we have to get out of here.”  
“Right!” The boy grabbed the little digimon and made a dash for the thick brush of the forest surrounding them.  
He made it just in time, the attacking creature's drill missing him by inches as he dived through the undergrowth and continued running.  
“Yeesh, what is that thing?” He gasped as he ran deeper into the woods.  
Babydmon whimpered. “DarkDrimogemon, a Diseased digimon.”  
“What's that?” Yasu looked down at the dragon in his arms.  
The digimon seemed sad and scared as he spoke. “Digimon that have been affected by a terrible virus, they turn into mindless killing machines. It's... horrible. Just horrible.”  
Yasu glanced back and started to slow down, panting. “Well, it doesn't look like he's following us, anymore so I'm gonna take a breather.”  
“Okay,” Babydmon wiggled free of Yasu's arms and hovered in front of his new partner, “I'll-.”  
The ground once more split open in front of them and DarkDrimogemon came up once more charging Yasu and Babydmon at full speed. Caught off guard there was no way the pair could escape. Then, suddenly, Babydmon began glowing, “Babydmon digivolve to . . . !”  
The light grew until it became blinding and Yasu had to close his eyes. He heard the digimon's voice cry out a new name. “Dracomon!”  
The glow faded and instead of the tiny green dragon there stood a bluish dinosaur like creature with small red wings.  
“Tail Smash!” Dracomon leaped into the air and spun around bringing his thick tail down on the startled DarkDrimogemon's head. The smaller digimon leaped back as the Diseased digimon crashed to the ground, landing just in front of Yasu and growling, “Let's get moving, he's only stunned.”  
Yasu nodded and followed the newly digivolved Dracomon into the forest away from their attacker.

After running for what seemed like forever, Yasu and Dracomon finally found a descent place to hide from their pursuer. A massive tree with a hollow, just above ground level, big enough for the pair to fit comfortably.  
“What are the chances?” Yasu marveled.  
“Pretty good, actually.” Dracomon responded, quietly. “This is where I live.”  
Yasu forced a smile. “Oh, so you were bringing us here the whole time?”  
“Keep your voice down.” Dracomon hissed. “I'm still not sure if DarkDrimogemon followed us or not. Diseased Digimon aren't known for giving up their prey easily.”  
“R-right.” Yasu sighed.  
The pair fell silent for a long time listening for any sign that their enemy had followed them. As they sat there the full weight of Yasu's situation began to sink in. He was separated from his friends in a strange world, being chased by monsters the size of cars. His mind slowly became filled with fear and confusion until they threatened to overwhelm him.  
Suddenly, Dracomon began talking, breaking the silence and allowing Yasu just the distraction he needed. “Looks like we're safe, DarkDrimogemon must have given up.”  
Looking over at his companion in the hollow Yasu finally managed to ask. “What happened to you anyway, you were Babydmon, but...”  
“Now I'm Dracomon!” The blue digimon wagged his tail. “I digivolved!”  
Yasu raised an eyebrow. “Digi-what?”  
“Digivolved!” Dracomon said again. “I'm a Rookie level now. I'm a lot stronger than I was as Babydmon.”  
“I see.” Yasu looked down at the ground. “. . . So, what do we do now?”  
Dracomon stretched. “Well, I don't know about you but I'm starved. How about we find some grub?”  
“Sounds good to me, any chance of getting a pizza?” Yasu chuckled.  
The digimon tilted his head. “A what?”  
“Yeah, that's what I thought.” Yasu crawled out of the tree dwelling and brushed the dust from his clothes. “So, where do we go to get a decent meal, huh?”  
“Down by the stream there are some trees with some good fruit and the stream's always packed full of fish! There should be some Meat Trees down there, too,” Dracomon shook some dirt from his wings.  
“Meat... trees?” Yasu stared at the little digimon.  
Dracomon didn't seem to notice Yasu's confusion. “Yep, they grow the most delicious steaks.”  
Yasu shook his head. It was looking more and more like that pizza wasn't as much of a dream as he thought.  
A thought struck him just then and he pulled the red device out of his pocket, where he had instinctively placed it in the fray earlier. It seemed to be in working order, but once again the radar wasn't much help. He knew if he tinkered with it he could probably find a way to extend the area, but he wasn't sure he should be, randomly, pressing buttons on this thing. Finding the others would have to wait, there wasn't much he could do to help them if he didn't have any way of knowing where they were.  
With a sigh he followed Dracomon down towards the stream to find some food.


	6. Thinking On Your Feet

Yuuki sat on the ground staring at the Digimon in front of him. It looked like nothing more then a purple snout with eyes and stubby legs. He had listened to all the creature had to say and was now attempting to process the load of information. Most of it was pretty hard to believe but here he was in a strange place with a talking ball of fluff explaining the basics of the world to him. He tugged thoughtfully on the cords attached to the hood of the gray jacket he'd woken up wearing.  
After another few minutes of silence he sighed. “Okay, let's see if I got this straight. Your name is Dorimon, right?”  
“That is quite correct.” Dorimon nodded, an action which raised the little creature's hindquarters up into the air.  
Yuuki tried not to laugh. “And you're a digimon?”  
“Indeed.” Dorimon responded.  
This next part was the one that Yuuki really didn't get. “And for some reason or other you've been waiting here... for me?”  
“Your memory seems infallible.” Dorimon exclaimed with genuine admiration.  
“Right, well, I'm not entirely sure that I'm not currently dreaming, but, whatever, I don't really have time to be worrying about that.” Yuuki dragged himself up to a standing position. “So, anyway, you seem to know everything else, can ya point me in the direction of my friends?”  
“Unfortunately, my knowledge is too meager to assist you, but I can act as a guide should you need one.” Dorimon tilted his ears downward in an anxious motion.  
“Well, I'm certainly going to.” Yuuki reassured the little creature, casually. “For now let's just think about getting to a safer place. You said this place was pretty dangerous, right? Once we're out of danger I can start thinking of a way to find my friends.”  
“A wise plan.” Dorimon's ears returned to an upright position. “I can lead you to such a place, please accompany me.”  
The small digimon began bounding off through the forest.  
Yuuki hesitated a moment before following. “Ah, well, no use just sitting here, might as well follow the bouncing ball of fluff.”  
The pair walked for a long time without incident until suddenly Dorimon stopped and listened intently to something Yuuki couldn't hear.  
“What is it?” Yuuki whispered, not wanting to drowned out whatever it was the digimon was hearing.  
Dorimon grimaced. “Monochromon and he sounds angry.”  
“Mono-who?” Yuuki raised one eyebrow.  
“Another digimon. A much more powerful digimon. Sounds like someone woke him up from his nap. We should . . .” Dorimon paused tilting his ears in various directions. “Oh dear.”  
The look of anxiety on the digimon's face was enough to make Yuuki tense too. “What? What is it?”  
Dorimon murmured. “It sounds as though there is one of your kind there.”  
“How do you know?” Being able to tell something like that from this far away seemed impossible.  
“I heard someone call a human name.” Dorimon looked up at him. “Understand before you decide what to do, that I cannot assist you against-. What are you doing?”  
Yuuki pulled a vine off a nearby tree, “It's not all that thick but it ought to get the job done. Come on, I was gonna suggest we go anyway, but hearing that one of my friends might be the one trouble just seals the deal. Lead the way.”  
Dorimon obliged, hesitantly, but without objection.  
It wasn't long before the large armored back of Monochromon became visible through the trees. As they drew even closer it became apparent that the human was not one of Yuuki's friends but certainly no less in need of help. The child was no more then ten, but Monochromon showed no signs that this dissuaded him in any fashion as he prepared to charge again. The boy seemed to have exhausted all his escape options and now had his back to a rock wall. If something wasn't done quick this was going to become an execution.  
Yuuki, now certain the vine he'd brought would be utterly useless, slid to a halt and grabbed a stone from the ground, hurling it with all his might at the large dinosaur digimon, “Hey, Ugly, hey, over here!”  
The stone bounced harmlessly off the black armor but the shout most certainly got the digimon's attention. It turned around to face Yuuki, obviously incensed.  
Yuuki heard Dorimon gulp. “What now?”  
With a sheepish grin Yuuki started backing up. “I-I don't know, I didn't think that far ahead.”  
All of Dorimon's fur bristled out as Monochromon lowered his head to prepare for a charge. “Well, you had better start thinking quick.”  
Yuuki glanced at the vine on his shoulder, a plan formulating even as the Monochromon began his charge. He hurriedly formed two lassos out of the vine and tossed one up around a sturdy branch. Then waited to jump out of the way until Monochromon was almost right on top of him. As he dived out of the way he tossed the final lasso back towards the charging digimon.  
A direct hit! The lasso closed around Monochromon's snout just behind the horn. The vine was quickly pulled taut and snapped but the interruption in it's charge was enough to throw off Monochromon's balance and send him tumbling to the ground buying Yuuki enough time to get to the child. “Haha, that vine was tougher than I thought!”  
“That was a too big a risk!” Dorimon gasped as he hopped along behind Yuuki.  
Yuuki smirked. “Gamble or not, it worked!”  
The younger boy and the yellow digimon curled about his shoulders were staring in surprise at the approaching pair. “Wh-Who are you?”  
Yuuki glanced over his shoulder at the recovering Monochromon, “We don't exactly have time for introductions kiddo, but trust me I just want to help, come on.”  
He, quickly, led the kid to a tree and helped him and the two in-training digimon up onto the lowest branches before a loud bellow from Monochromon told him that the time he'd bought them was up.  
Swearing loudly he swung around to see the large digimon charging straight for him, there wasn't even time to swing up into the tree. Yuuki prepared for the end but just at that moment a flash of orange and yellow flew past him and barreled into Monochromon, knocking the digimon backwards.  
“Firamon!” cried Dorimon happily.  
The fiery maned lion turned to look at the small digimon for a moment nodding to him before turning back to Monochromon and saying with a booming voice befitting of his appearance. “Monochromon, just what did you think you were doing? Attacking children! Such a thing is beneath you.”  
Monochromon tossed his head, angrily. “Graaah, they started it the little brats! Jumpin' on me when I'm tryin' ta nap and callin' me ugly!”  
He glared, meaningfully, at Yuuki who backed up a few steps before responding. “Hey, I was just trying to help the kid out!”  
“That ain't no excuse!” The sharp horn on the large digimon's snout came dangerously close to Yuuki's chest.  
“Seems like a perfectly fine reason to me,” growled Firamon and Monochromon went quiet. “You should no better then to lose your temper over something so trivial!”  
Monochromon backed down still obviously upset but also not keen to get on Firamon's bad side, “Sure, whatever. I wasn't gonna hurt 'em anyhow, just rough 'em up a bit... you know.”  
Firamon huffed, tiredly, and turned to Yuuki. “Digidestined, I've waited a long time to meet you. I am Firamon, I have been instructed with the task of taking you to the Guardian.”  
“The who?” Yuuki was thoroughly confused by this point and not even sure he could believe his own ears.  
Firamon shook his head and chuckled, “The Guardian is someone who has been defending the Digital World for many years now, but come now, you must be tired, let us save the explanations for the morning. Worry not, I promise you can trust me.”  
Dorimon suddenly jumped down from the tree and landed on Yuuki's head. “He speaks the truth, Yuuki, Master Firamon is an honorable digimon.”  
“I guess, I'll have to take your word for it.” Yuuki sighed and took Dorimon off his head before looking up at the other boy. “It looks like it's safe now, kiddo, come on down.”  
After a moments hesitation and a whispered conversation with his digimon, the boy descended from the tree. He still hid behind Yuuki as Firamon approached them though.  
“I believe,” said the digimon, “That you have yet to give me your own names.”  
“Uh, r-right, I'm Yuuki Kagome, and this is …” Yuuki looked down at the younger boy.  
The boy spoke, cautiously, “This digimon is Kyokyomon and I'm Akio Himura.”  
This caught Yuuki off guard. “Wait, are you-. I mean, do you know, Yasu Himura?”  
“Y-yeah, he's my brother.” Suspicion crept into Akio's eyes but also a bit of hope. "You know him? Wait, are you Hanako's friend? The one Hayato doesn't like?"  
Yuuki feared his expression must have turned bitter though he tried to keep smiling. “Yep, that's me. Small world, huh?”  
Akio seemed to relax then. “Do you know where Yasu is?”  
“Uh, well, not exactly... yet.” Yuuki leaned against the nearby tree, the adrenaline was wearing off and he was starting to feel a bit tired. “We got separated when that . . . whatever it was, brought us here.”  
Akio looked a little disappointed. “I see.”  
“Don't worry though.” Yuuki gave the boy his best reassuring smile. “We''ll find him, I just need a little rest first. Hey, Firamon, is there anywhere we can spend the night? It's getting pretty dark.”  
“Of course.” the lion digimon nodded and bent down a bit. “You may stay with me in my cave. Please, climb on my back I will carry you there.”  
The boys agreed to this solution and climbed onto the large digimon's back. Yuuki's tired mind did momentarily mull over the fact that they had just met this digimon and probably should be wary of him, but Dorimon seemed to trust him, after all the tiny digimon was already fast asleep. He decided there was probably nothing to worry about and soon dosed off himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Choosing music to listen to while editing is hard.


	7. Rain on the Prairie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a while, huh?  
> Life and a sudden obsession with Redwall derailed my original plans.  
> Sorry about that.  
> I'm back at it now though and that's what counts, right?  
> ...  
> Right?

Hanako huddled under a rocky outcrop with a small digimon resembling a tan seal's head with a thick long tail and dark brown stripes. The rain poured down all around them and despite their refuge they were already soaking wet and getting wetter.  
“Well, Yangmon.” Hanako groaned as she pulled her foot in closer to avoid the sheets of water that cascaded from the rocks. “Looks like we're gonna be stuck here for a while.”  
“Looks like it.” The little digimon cuddled closer to his partner's side. “Brr, I'm getting soaked through already.”  
Hanako picked him up and put him in her newly acquired white jacket. “There. You oughta stay a little drier now.”  
“Thanks, Hanako.” Yangmon smiled at her. “It was getting pretty cold.”  
“Don't worry about it.” She leaned back against the rocks. “I can't stand the rain it ruins everything . . . I should really be looking for the others but with this downpour it looks like I'm out of luck.”  
“I'm sorry, that I can't be much help, Hanako,” murmured Yangmon, sadly.  
“It's not your fault.” Hanako smiled and stroked the little digimon's golden head.  
Yangmon looked up at her and said, “. . . Will you tell me more about your friends?”  
She looked out at the rain, wondering where to begin. “Well, if they were here, Yuuki would say something that would make everybody laugh, Natsuki would be making something good to eat, and Yasu would be telling us that he'd get us all home safe, so we don't need to worry . . .”  
She trailed off as she spotted something moving in the downpour.  
“What is it?” Yangmon questioned following her gaze.  
It was a person, or seemed to be, stumbling through the rain some twenty feet away. The person was barely distinguishable through the sheets of rain, but slowly Hanako began to be able to make out some familiar features. Features which soon had her on her feet rushing out into the rain, with Yangmon clutched tightly to her chest, yelling the figure's name, “Hayato!!!”  
She wasn't long in reaching her friend and practically tackling him with a hug. “What are you doing here?!”  
Hayato laughed and wrapped an arm around her. “I could ask you the same thing! . . . Hey, now, don't cry.”  
She couldn't help it, the tears just wouldn't stop coming. No matter how much of a brave face she put on, it always cracked around Hayato. “I'm sorry, I-I just thought, I'd ne-n-ne-.”  
“Come on, Hanako, you know I can't stand it when you cry. It's alright, now.” Hayato patted her head.  
Finally, Yangmon spoke up. “As much as I hate to ruin this touching scene, Hanako, you're crushing me!”  
“Oh, sorry, Yangmon.” Hanako stepped back from Hayato and dried her eyes, as best she could for all the rain. “Hayato, this is Yangmon, Yangmon this is Hayato.”  
“And Pagumon.” Hayato presented a small gray digimon held safely in the crook of his arm. “Nice to meet ya, Yangmon.”  
Pagumon snuggled closer to Hayato watching Hanako and Yangmon shyly.  
“Likewise, I'm certain.” Yangmon responded then looked up at Hanako. “We'd better head back to the cliff. I think the rain's getting worse.”  
Hanako shielded her eyes from the assault of raindrops. “You're right.”  
She led Hayato back to the cliff and the pair and their digimon huddled in the damp alcove.  
Hanako though felt it was a little less cold and frightening with Hayato there and within the hour she had dozed off with Yangmon held tight to her chest.

Many hours later Hanako woke to the light of the sun breaking through the clouds near, what she guessed, was the eastern horizon. Pagumon and Yangmon were curled up together still sleeping next to her, but Hayato was no longer there. Carefully, so as not to disturb the digimon, she stood and peeked out from under the cliff. After scanning the area, thoroughly, and still not seeing Hayato, she called for him, quietly, “Hayato? Hayato, where are you?”  
The reassuring response came, swiftly. “Up here.”  
She looked up. Sure enough, sitting on the cliff above was her wayward friend. She sighed. “What are you doing up there?”  
“Scoutin'.” He stated simply. “This area doesn't look like it's exactly rich in foodstuff and, well, frankly, it's time for breakfast.”  
Hanako suddenly realized that her own stomach had been empty for quite some time. “Actually, I couldn't agree more. So, have you found anything?”  
“Yeah, there seems to be a forest over in that direction.” He pointed out towards the east. “It's pretty far but I think we could make it by about . . . evening.”  
“I don't know if I can make that trip.” Hanako whined. “It's a long way and I don't think I have the energy to run.”  
Hayato stood up. “Yeah, me neither, but it's lookin' like our only option at this point.”  
“Seems that way...” Hanako looked back down at the digimon. “Well, I better wake these two. We should get going as soon as possible, if we want to get there at all today.”  
“Right.” Hayato responded stretching his arms out above his head. “Time's a-wastin'.”  
Hanako gently woke Yangmon and Pagumon and explained the plan.  
“Food sounds good.” Yangmon affirmed, sleepily. “Yes, very good. We should move out as soon as possible.”  
Pagumon yawned and nodded, silently.  
“But we should be careful,” Yangmon seemed to have finally shaken off his sleepiness. “Being out in the open will surely attract enemies.”  
“Enemies?” Hayato questioned as he picked up Pagumon. “Like the Diseased Digimon Pagumon told me about?”  
Yangmon nodded. “Them and the Agent.”  
“The what?” Hanako and Hayato asked in unison.  
“The Agent, a terrible human that appeared recently in the Digital World.” Yangmon explained. “He uses a powerful digimon who serves him to randomly destroy villages and kill digimon. We'd be no match for him if he caught us.”  
“Right then, we'll just have to be careful.” Hayato grimaced, obviously not savoring the idea of running into someone like that.  
Hanako's thoughts turned to her friends as she stared out across the plains. With someone as dangerous as that Agent guy wandering around she couldn't help but worry. “Now I really wish I knew where the others were. I hope they're alright.”  
“The others?”  
“Yuuki, Natsuki, and Yasu, we were all pulled in together after those . . . Wait a minute.” She took her device out of her pocket. “This thing. When we were in the computer room it had a radar on it that showed where we all were. There. See?”  
She held up the device for Hayato to see. “Those two dots there are us!”  
“I see, so we can see ourselves, how is this useful?” Hayato took a green version of the same device from his jacket pocket.  
Hanako twirled her device in one hand. “Because, if we can see ourselves there's a good chance we can use these things to find the others!”  
“With the amount that screen is zoomed in, we won't see them on this until we're standing right next to them anyway.” Hayato responded, doubtfully.  
“Well, there's gotta be a way to zoom out right. Otherwise what good is this thing at all?” Hanako began fiddling with the device pressing random buttons.  
“Uh, Hanako.” Hayato went completely ignored. “Hanako, we don't even know what all that thing does, You probably shouldn't mess with it like that. Hanako, are you listening?”  
“Ah, there we go!” She mashed the newly discovered zoom out button until it would go no further and studied the radar. “Looks like Yasu's out to the east of us, probably in that forest, he's the closest to us. Natsuki's out to the north and Yuuki's to the south with somebody else. There's another unknown person up to the north.”  
“So Yasu's closest?” Hayato looked over her shoulder at the radar. “I guess, we should pay him a visit then.”  
“Alright, sounds good to me.” Hanako picked up Yangmon and the small group headed out across the plains being careful to stay as inconspicuous as possible.


	8. A Brush With a Shadow

The sun was steadily rising over the dried and withering land that Natsuki sped across. Her feet felt like they were on fire, but she had to keep running, she had to get away! To think in her lifetime she of all people would be forced to come face to face to the one alien race in the galaxy that wasn't deathly allergic to tofu! It was just her luck. She had to find some place to hide from the horrible beast. Taking her eyes momentarily off where she was going she tripped on a stone and fell face first into the dirt, tears streaming down her face as she whined, “Oh, why me?! Forgive me, Mama, Papa, I won't be coming home. Never again. Good-bye!”  
“Are you always this melodramatic,” droned the voice of the alien.  
Natsuki looked up into the creature's large eyes. “A-aren't you going to eat me?”  
“Why would I do that!?” exclaimed the alien. “I've been waiting for you for forever!”  
“Why?” Natsuki asked as she pushed herself upright. “Are you going to enslave me and send me off to work on some desert planet where I'll be forced to mine some precious mineral and never be allowed to see the light of day again?”  
“As tempting as that sounds right about now,” the alien groaned, tiredly, “No.”  
“. . . This place is no fun.” Natsuki moped. “If aliens can't be proper aliens then I don't know what the world is coming to.”  
“I'm not an alien,” protested the creature. “I'm a digimon! Itatsimon to be exact.”  
“A digimon? What's that?”  
“A digital monster, of course,” grumbled the little digimon. “We don't really have time for a full explanation, though, this area's pretty dangerous. There are a lot of Diseased Digimon around and they will eat you.”  
“Well, . . . I don't want to be eaten.” Natsuki stated.  
“Then come on, we'll need to find some shelter.” Itatsimon bounced ahead of Natsuki, leading the way to some unknown destination.  
Natsuki still wasn't completely convinced that this wasn't an alien plot. Then again after getting a good look at Itatsimon's cute, ferret face and little round body, she found herself unable to mistrust her. She was just too cute!  
As they continued their trek Natsuki's body began to remember that she hadn't had a good rest in nearly twenty-four hours. She was exhausted. Her body ached, her thoughts were beginning to get hazy, and her eyelids were beginning to droop. She hoped they got to a good resting place soon, because she was certain that at any moment she was going to collapse. She began to think about her to-do list to keep herself awake. She needed to find a place to sleep. She needed food and water. Then she was going to go find the others and find a way back to Earth. Yes, the place where everything made sense, aliens were allergic to tofu, and meat didn't grow on trees. Wait. What was that last thought? She stopped and stared. There was a huge tree not twelve feet away with large chunks of meat hanging limply from it's dry branches. She was hallucinating. That was the only explanation.  
“Are you coming or not?” Itatsimon's interrupted her thoughts.  
“Huh? Uh, yeah.” she continued following the small digimon. Maybe, just maybe, all this craziness would stop once she'd had a decent nap.  
The agonizing walk continued. It felt like it would never end. Then, abruptly, Itatsimon stopped and whispered urgently, “Hide. Hide, quickly!”  
“What?” Caught off guard by the digimon's sudden halt, Natsuki nearly lost her footing on the loose rocky ground again.  
Itatsimon dived into a nearby, dying bush without answering. Natsuki soon joined the small digimon.  
“What is it?” she whispered.  
“Shh! He'll hear you.” Itatsimon hissed.  
“Who?” Natsuki lowered her voice even further.  
Itasimon didn't respond, her eyes riveted on the rocky hill a few meters away. Natsuki followed the gaze. A black, feline creature adorned with many pieces of silver armor, blue flames dancing about its mouth and ears, and a strange ribbon about its neck bounded down from the peak of the hill. The monster cat stopped on a large boulder overlooking their position. The last few inches of his long tail flicking back and forth. A sense of fear began to creep over Natsuki and she instinctively lifted Itatsimon into her arms.  
The feline was just close enough now that they could hear him growl, “I thought I heard something over here.”  
“It looks like it was just your imagination.” A human walked around one side of the boulder. At least Natsuki guessed he was human, he was wearing a black and red uniform with his face hidden by a dark helmet. She got a bad feeling about the person though, bad enough that she was certain that laying low was the best idea.  
“I suppose so, sir,” grumbled the feline, looking unconvinced.  
“The Diseased have already been through this area. Let's go. I'm-.” A stone, suddenly, fell from another tall hill further away. Both the feline and it's master turned to observe this discarding their previous conversation. There were many rocks at the crest of the hill that now held their attention and a few of them seemed to be trembling.  
“No,” whispered Itatsimon. “The Gotsumon!”  
Natsuki glanced down at the digimon curiously before the young man's voice captured her attention again. “Survivors? The Diseased are slipping. Panthemon.”  
The feline leaped from the boulder and stalked towards the trembling rocks which now revealed themselves, in their haste to escape, to actually be small creatures.  
“Sir?” growled the feline, glancing back at it's companion.  
“Kill them.” The reply was quick and cold.  
The feline sprang into the air opening it mouth wide, it's voice issuing from everywhere as a ball of dark energy formed between it's jaws.“Dark Rupture!”  
Natsuki squeezed her eyes shut and buried her face in Itatsimon's fur. She couldn't bear to watch this. The sound of it was enough. When the noise of the blast subsided Natsuki cautiously opened her eyes and took a look.  
The rock creatures were gone, the ground where they had once stood was torn apart, and the feline was returning to it's companion's side. “Threat eliminated, sir.”  
The young man nodded. “Let's leave this area to the diseased then. If digimon like that are the only challenges this place have to offer then I'm going to get bored far too quickly.”  
“Yes, sir.” As the human turned and walked away light momentarily engulfed the feline and it's formed changed to a much smaller black cat with less armor and blue fire in place of the ribbon. After this process it stalked off after it's companion leaving the area in silence.  
Neither Natsuki or the digimon in her arms moved for a long time, still shaken by what they had just witnessed.  
“Just like that?” Natsuki's voice quivered. “They just killed them. Just like that?”  
Itatsimon shook herself. “C-Come on, we need to get out of here.”  
The little digimon squirmed out of Natsuki's arms and started to bound off. Natsuki remained where she was staring after her new friend. “Why?”  
Itatsimon stopped and looked back. “Why what?”  
“Why did they kill those poor rock creatures?” Natsuki wiped tears from the corner of her eyes.  
“The Gotsumon, you mean?” Itatsimon sighed. “I don't know. I don't think anyone in the Digital World knows. Those two, have been haunting the world for a year now, they usually just come in and destroy or take whatever digimon are left behind by the Diseased. It's a terrible fact that none of us can really take them on. Even though that digimon can only digivolve to Champion, even the Ultimate forms avoid them. They're both unnaturally strong.”  
Natsuki returned her gaze to the now badly damaged landscape that the pair had disappeared into. “Who are they?”  
“Caitmon and the Digimon Hunter, the DigiWorld's death duo.” Itatsimon looked up at the sky. “I know you have more questions but can they wait until we find some shelter? Even though those two probably won't come back, I'd still rather not be a Diseased's lunch. Come on.”  
“R-right.” Lethargically, Natsuki stood and followed Itatsimon, somewhat pleased to be leaving that terrifying place behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was pretty simplistic. A few description adjustments and some grammar fixing was really all I needed. Natsuki's pretty easy to write for since she's overly dramatic and very expressive. I do however have the task of trying to avoid making her seem annoying.


	9. Questions

A cold chill and a low rumble of thunder woke Yuuki, he stirred and groaned a bit, a rock floor for a bed wasn't the greatest thing to wake up to. As he opened his eyes he found himself staring into two large, yellow orbs implanted in a black, throw-pillow like body.  
The throw-pillow blinked. Yuuki blinked back. Cautiously, Yuuki sat up and scanned the sea of similar little black throw-pillows and large yellow eyes that filled the small cave. All the orbs were fixated on Yuuki who seemed to be the only one fully awake, the other three were had just begun to stir.  
“Um, hi?” Yuuki greeted the creatures, tentatively.  
“Oooo!” The tiny creatures cooed, happily.  
Yuuki leaned back a bit. “Okay, you're starting to freak me out a little.”  
“Be calm.” Dorimon yawned, he had obviously only just been awakened by the little digimon. “They are only Botamon, Fresh Digimon, only babies, they could not harm you if they tried and believe me, they do not wish to try. All they want is to know whether or not you will play with them.”  
“Play!!!” The Botamon chimed in unison, bouncing up and down, excitedly.  
“Joy.” Yuuki sighed, but couldn't stop himself from finding the little creatures cute. He carefully dislodged a few Botamon from his arms and stood up.  
“What're you doing?” asked Akio, sleepily, as Yuuki made his way over to the mouth of the cave.  
Yuuki shot the younger boy a smile. “I'm just gonna see what it looks like outside.”  
As he studied the sky, trying to figure out whether the storm was moving in or moving out, he began to think about his still missing friends. He glanced back over his shoulder at Akio who was playing with the Botamon. The boy was probably anxious to find his brother, too. Still it didn't look like they were going anywhere today.  
“How is the weather?” Dorimon bounced up next to Yuuki.  
“Not good, looks like the storm's just getting started. We're gonna have to wait it out,” Yuuki leaned against the rock wall.  
“Oh, is that Firamon?” Dorimon peered into the rain.  
Yuuki looked up and sure enough the large, lion digimon was bounding across the rocky grassland towards them.   
As the digimon leaped into the cave and shook the rain from his fur he greeted the children and their digimon. “Good morning, little ones. I must apologize I'm certain the accommodations are far from what you're used to, still how was your rest?”  
“It was fine.” Yuuki brushed off the question.  
“Ah, good.” Firamon sat down and was immediately swarmed by Botamon, in an incredible display of tolerance he ignored the bouncing throw-pillows and continued talking with Yuuki. “I've met up with some contacts, they tell me that the way north to the Guardian is becoming more dangerous by the hour, the Diseased are swarming and a worse danger is stalking the lands. As such I've been instructed to give you all the information you'll need here, then we can begin our journey north.”  
“Alright.” Yuuki sat down on the floor. “What are the Diseased?”  
“A difficult question right away? You do not disappoint, young Yuuki.” Firamon chuckled, lightly, then he grew more serious as he explained. “The Diseased are digimon who have been affected by a virus. We know very little about this but I can say with some certainty that this virus is not natural. Especially, since the beginning of this plague corresponded with the appearance of a human who has been actively hunting digimon.”  
Akio joined the conversation then. “Another human? So then us and our friends are not the only ones here?”  
“No, indeed not.” The lion digimon responded, diligently. “There are the six of you, the Hunter, and the Guardian, himself, as far as I'm aware. Although there are rumors of other humans wandering about.”  
Yuuki frowned. “Six? You mean, there's one more?”  
“From what the Guardian's messenger has told me there are six of you young Digi-destined.” Firamon's gray eyes turned back to the older boy. “I'm afraid I don't know much more though.”  
Yuuki shook his head, “Who is this 'Guardian' person anyway?”  
Firamon sighed, looking upwards as if trying to find the right words. “The Guardian is … a remnant from another group of Digi-destined who came here many years ago. He stayed when the others left and has been watching over us to the best of his ability ever since.”  
“Okay.” Yuuki wasn't entirely satisfied with this answer but he could tell from the look on Firamon's face that he wasn't going to get any more information. “What's a Digi-destined?”  
“Humans who have been chosen to save the Digital World.” The response was simple.  
Yuuki narrowed his eyes and raised one eyebrow. “No offense but why do you need humans to save you? What's in it for us?”  
“Both valid questions.” Firamon closed his eyes and continued slowly. “Much of the answers are a mystery to me I'm afraid but I can tell you that normal digimon are at a vast disadvantage against many of the enemies you will encounter. You see it takes a long time for the average digimon to advance to each stage of our Digivolution, it can take a Champion Digimon such as myself to digivolve to the next level, but for your digimon it's different. They will advance far more quickly, I don't exactly know why, but it has something to do with you children. As for what is in it for you, the Digital World and your world are very tightly linked, a disturbance in one can easily spell the beginning of the end for both, perhaps more.”  
“I see.” Yuuki picked up a Botamon who had been begging for his attention for several minutes and contemplated what the fiery digimon had said. “So what exactly are we supposed to do?”  
“Find the source of the Virus and destroy it.” Firamon stated.  
“Simple as that, eh?” Yuuki asked, sarcastically  
The lion digimon hesitated for a moment and looked away from the pair. “We hope.”  
“You hope?” Akio asked, despairingly.  
Firamon gave him a comforting smile. “We can't be sure that the virus is the only disturbance.”  
Yuuki nodded, he could understand that. “Right, different question.” He pulled the purple device from his jacket pocket. “What is this thing?”  
“We call it a 'Digivice', it helps your digimon digivolve.” The lion digimon stretched and stood up  
“How?” Yuuki studied the device while, gently, preventing the Botamon he still held in one arm from eating the strings on his jacket.  
“No one's quite certain, we know a precious little about them.” Firamon responded in an apologetic tone. “But they serve many other purposes too. For example, the radar.”  
Yuuki turned on the feature in question. “Yeah, that's cool and all but the screen's kinda tiny isn't it?”  
“Makes it easier for the devices compact nature, I suppose. The Guardian did tell me that these buttons, here.” Firamon motioned to a few of the buttons near the base of the device. “Will move the screen in any direction you need. These two on the side here will zoom in or out, and this large one here will project a holographic image of the map.”  
“Okay, then.” Yuuki sat down on the stone floor and pressed the button to display the map. Hurriedly, Akio scurried over to sit beside the older boy.  
“So, we can use this to find my brother, right?” The young boy asked.  
“Yeah.” Yuuki pointed to the red dot to the northeast of them. “See, that's him, there. Looks like Hanako and someone else are headed his way.”  
“We should go there, too!” Akio stated a hopeful light flaring in his eyes.  
Yuuki looked up at Firamon, “He's right. I'm certain that Yasu and Hanako can take care of themselves but Natsuki's probably freaking out right about now. Plus she's all on her own. We should get to her as soon as possible.”  
“So, what do you intend to do?” The words were almost spoken like a challenge.  
“Well, I propose we head towards Natsuki.” Yuuki started tinkering with the map, planning their route north. “Hopefully, we'll meet up with the others along the way, or maybe they'll head north to Natsuki and then come down to meet us. Either way we need to start heading north as soon as possible.”  
Firamon nodded, approvingly. “Agreed. Come, we can take the tunnels that lead through the mountains.”  
The digimon stood and turned to lead them away when a deafening roar echoed through the forest outside the cave. The map projected from Yuuki's digivice disappeared and it's radar began flashing red as he scrambled to his feet and swung about to face the noise.  
Trees were swaying against the wind, some even fell as the unknown force pushed against it. Whatever was headed towards them it was large and powerful.  
Firamon leaped around Yuuki positioning himself between the children and the approaching monster. “Master Yuuki, please, take the young ones and flee down the tunnel. Keep heading north no matter what and you will soon reach the exit. Hurry!”  
“But-,” Yuuki started to object.  
“Go!” Firamon roared, looking back at Yuuki the desperation in his eyes showing that he would not be swayed on this.   
Yuuki relented and hurried Akio and the small digimon down into the tunnels.


	10. The Forest's Shade

As evening swept across the fringe of the thick forest Hanako, Hayato, and their digimon entered the shade of it's trees. They were hungry, thirsty, and very tired, but they had made it. Hanako was certain she had never been this happy to see trees before in her entire life.  
She stumbled to the closest of the giant plants and leaned against the trunk. “Ugh, I'm so hungry I could eat a horse.”  
“Then I could probably eat an elephant.” Hayato sat down on a fallen log with a huff.  
“What are you two talking about?” Yangmon grumbled. “Instead of thinking about what you want to eat why don't we find something to eat?”  
Hanako laughed. “No, no, Yangmon, we don't actually want to eat those animals, it's just a figure of speech.”  
“Oh.” Yangmon contemplated this.  
“But,” Hanako continued, “He is right. We should start looking around for some food. Who knows maybe we'll run into Yasu … and maybe he'll have food.”  
“'Problem is.” Hayato turned his gaze skyward. “It's getting dark and we don't even know if there's anything we can eat around here. Maybe we should just find a place an wait out the night and look in the morning.”  
“I see your point, but …” Hanako trailed off. “Just a minute maybe we can at least find Yasu.” She pulled the blue device from her jacket pocket and checked the radar. “Looks like he's not too far from here. Come on.”  
Hanako started off into the woods with Hayato and the digimon trailing close behind. They pushed through the undergrowth carefully and finally stepped out into a small clearing, where Yasu stood by a stream with blue, dragon digimon.  
The look of suspicion on Yasu's face melted into relief when he saw Hanako, then quickly changed to fear as she tackled him and nearly knocked him into the stream.  
“Yasu!” The excitable girl crowed.  
“Whaaa! Hanako, warn me before you tackle me!” Yasu managed to keep his balance, thankfully. “And Hayato? What are you doing here?”  
“Got sucked into a computer like the rest of you, I suppose.” Hayato shrugged.  
Hanako chuckled as she released Yasu from her mandatory, greeting hug. “Ah, who's this?”  
Dracomon stared in bewilderment at the girl who now scrutinized him. “Ah, me? I'm Dracomon, nice to meet you.”  
“Likewise.” Hanako smiled, reassuringly. “I'm Hanako. So, I guess, you're Yasu's digimon partner?”  
“Yeah.” Dracomon's tiny chest swelled with pride as he responded.  
“Hey, why'd he get the cool one.” Hayato joked.  
“N-not fair!” cried Yangmon. “This one digivolved already!”  
“Digivolved?” questioned Hanako. “What does that mean?”  
“That's a whole lesson in itself.” Yasu groaned. “Dracomon's been trying to explain it to me for the last hour and I still don't get it.”  
“Don't see why,” grumbled Dracomon. “It's so simple.”  
“Yeah?” Yasu grinned. “Why don't you try explaining it to them the way you just explained it to me?”  
Dracomon raised his head a bit in defiance. “Fine.” He turned to the others. “See when a digimon digivolves they go woosh and then there's a big flash and they get stronger. See, it's simple.”  
There was a long moment of silence.  
“. . . 'They go woosh'?” Hayato's comical tone and incredulous smirk was more then enough to send chuckles rippling through the small group.  
Yangmon cleared his throat, calling attention to himself. “Ahem, allow me. Digimon have several stages. Under certain circumstances, usually when we reach a certain power threshold we will 'digivolve' to the next stage. Pagumon and I are at the In-training stage, while Dracomon is a Rookie.”  
“I still like my explanation better,” grumbled Dracomon.  
“Anyway,” Hayato changed the subject. “Now that that's out of the way. We have other, more pressing matters, to deal with. You guys got any food?”  
Yasu laughed. “Sure, come on. You guys must be starving. We'll talk more over some supper.”  
“Please, tell me you're not cooking,” teased Hanako as Yasu led them into the undergrowth.

The small group were soon feasting on many different kinds of meat and fruits, all of them quite happy with the selection.  
“Now, that we've got all the food we could ever want.” Yasu began. “We should probably start talking about our missing companions.”  
“We can use the radar on these devices.” Hanako held up the device to display the screen. “See, you can zoom out!”  
“Ah, I see.” Yasu studied his own device. “Which button does that?”  
Hanako pressed the zoom out button in response.  
“Got it.” Yasu followed her example.  
He studied the radar, carefully, “We need to get our little group back together as soon as possible. Hm, I think we should head north. Natsuki's all on her own and that's never good.”  
Hanako swallowed a mouthful of food before responding hesitantly. “R-right, Yuuki can take care of himself.”  
Yasu smiled. “Then we'll head out first thing tomorrow morning. Okay?”  
“Sounds good to me.” Hayato nodded in agreement.  
“Good. After we meet up with Natsuki will head south and join Yuuki, then we have to figure out a way home.” Yasu explained, decisively.  
The other two humans agreed to this plan, although the digimon looked a little upset.  
“What's wrong, guys?”  
Dracomon looked down at the other two and murmured, “I-it's just … No, nevermind. That's a good plan.”  
“Er, yes.” Yangmon agreed. “Very good.”  
Pagumon snuggled up to Hayato's side and whispered, “But if you go … we-we'll miss you.”  
Yasu shifted, uncomfortably, as all the digimon turned their sad eyes on him. “We need to get back to our families and let them know we're okay … maybe we can take you with us.”  
Dracomon perked up. “You mean it?!”  
“Yeah, of course.” Yasu patted Dracomon's head. “I don't know how I'm gonna explain you to Mom and Akio, though.”  
Dracomon tilted his head sideways. “Just like I explained me to you!”  
Yasu chuckled. “Yeah, … we'll see.”  
Yangmon looked up at Hanako.  
She smiled. “No worries.” She picked the digimon up and cuddled him.  
Hayato just put a hand on Pagumon and that seemed to be enough to reassure the tiny digimon that she was included as well.  
With the digimon satisfied with this solution, Yasu finished, “Right, tomorrow morning we'll head out to get Natsuki. As much as I'd like to go now, it's probably not a good idea. We'll sleep here for the night.”  
The group agreed and soon settled in for the night.


	11. Protector

Yuuki stifled a yawn as he opened his eyes to the same dark, stone corridors that had greeted him at least six times now. Whether that corresponded with the number of days he couldn't be sure. It was difficult to gauge time down here.  
He stirred himself and went to check on the rest of the group, most of them were still sound asleep, with the exception of Dorimon and Kyokyomon who were standing guard. The pair acknowledged Yuuki quietly as he approached them.  
“Any movement out there?” the boy whispered as he sat next to the digimon rubbing his hands together to warm them.  
“Not really,” responded Dorimon. “I spied a few Diseased DemiDevimon in the dark but they don't seem to be interested in us right now.”  
Yuuki glared off into the shadows surrounding them. Of the few digimon he had met so far the odd bat-like beast that had stalked their journey through the tunnels were definitely not on his list of favorites. They always struck when nobody was watching and always from behind. “Cowards.”  
“All the better for us,” murmured Dorimon.  
“I know, but . . .” He trailed off and looked down at one of the small Botamon who now bore deep wounds over it's right eye where it had been grabbed by one of the DemiDevimon. Even if, by some whim of fortune, the injury had been the worst thing that had happened on their journey so far, it was still unacceptable that he had allowed it to happen. He should have been watching more carefully, he was supposed to be protecting them. The young blonde hung his head in silence.  
Dorimon patted Yuuki's arm with his tiny paw. “I know, Yuuki, I know.”  
Yuuki sighed and stroked Dorimon's head. “We should get them up, we need to get moving.”  
The tiny in-training digimon gave his partner a worried look, but his did not voice his concerns. “Right.”

The small group soon resumed their trek through the dark caverns. Yuuki and Dorimon taking up the rearguard and letting Akio and Kyokyomon lead the way into the dark.  
It took both humans and their partners to keep the Botamon from wandering off. Silence was even more difficult to maintain, but it was absolutely necessary. Yuuki had suspected for some time now that they were being followed and if they were ever to lose their pursuer they needed to make sure there was as little for it to use to track them as possible. So they trekked through the darkness and the quiet, little more then shadows in the massive tunnels.  
Yuuki gently prodded a Botamon back into the group as it attempted to wander from the path. The little digimon were certainly a handful.  
“Yuuki,” Dorimon whispered. “We've got company.”  
Yuuki didn't even chance a glance back the way they had come.“Hm?”  
The purple digimon turned about and was hopping backwards. “There's a faint glow back there. I noticed it when we took that sharp turn a while ago but I thought it was just my eyes playing tricks on me. It's gotten brighter now though and I'm certain. Something's back there. It's been trailing us for a long time.”  
“Yeah.” Yuuki finally allowed himself to look over his shoulder, noting the faint purple colored light. “I had a hunch that something was back there for a few hours. That's why I told everyone to keep their voices down. I don't know what that thing is but . . .”  
“I'll go check it out.” Dorimon started to hop off towards the light.  
“What? No!” Yuuki hissed, grabbing Dorimon before the digimon could hop out of reach. “We don't know what that thing is. It's better that we just stick together and–”  
A dismayed cry from Akio interrupted Yuuki and at the same moment the entire group ahead stopped. Yuuki glanced down at Dorimon, then released the digimon and said, “Stay here.”  
Dorimon nodded and the human made his way through the Botamon to where Akio and Kyokyomon were standing, staring at an immobile pile of rubble. Through a few cracks between the massive rocks that blocked the path faint slivers of moonlight broke free.  
“The tunnel caved in,” Akio looked up at Yuuki, “What'll we do?”  
Yuuki studied the blocked entrance for a few minutes, “I'm not sure just yet. Give me a few minutes and I'll think of way, don't-.”  
“Yuuki!” Dorimon called from his position. “Trouble! Our tag-a-long's getting closer!”  
Yuuki swung about, the light behind them was growing brighter. He ran back to Dorimon, barking out urgent directions as he did. “Everyone back against the wall!”  
“What're you planning, Yuuki?” Dorimon stared up at his partner in concern.  
“I don't know yet.” Yuuki swallowed the fear in his throat. “I'm making it up as I go.”  
Dorimon chuckled, nervously. “Oh boy.”  
Yuuki hoped against hope that the approaching entity was friendly. His hopes were dashed when around the corner came a huge cat covered in purple flames and Dorimon exclaimed, “Diseased!”  
The Diseased digimon roared and rushed at them. Yuuki didn't think or hesitate, he immediately put himself between his group and the attacking beast. Even if it cost him his life, he had to protect them.  
“Yuuki!” Dorimon leaped forward just as the Diseased pounced at the little digimon's human partner. A brilliant white light engulfed Dorimon for a moment. “Dorimon digivolve to! Dorumon!”  
A white, clawed foot struck the feline digimon in the face knocking it away from Yuuki and into the rock wall. Before Yuuki could react a faded purple digimon landed in front of him. Without a word the digimon breezed by Yuuki, through the Botamon, and passed Akio and Kyokyomon to the rubble blocking the path.  
“Metal Cannon!” the stones gave way under the series of unrelenting blows, falling outward in a hail of dust and smaller rocks.  
The digimon waved to the group. “Everyone, quickly!”  
There was no arguments, Akio led the way, scrambling out of the tunnel into the moonlit glade followed by the terrified Botamon who soon overtook him. Yuuki left last, making sure every member of the crew was out with the purple digimon at his side. It was then that he realized that Dorimon was missing, “Where-?”  
A glance down at the new digimon told him the answer, “Dorimon?”  
The creature merely nodded. “Call me Dorumon, now. Come on, Yuuki, we have to get out before DarkLynxmon gets up.”  
“Right.” Yuuki followed his partner out of the tunnel to where the others were waiting. Just as they reached the group a blast of violet flames lit up the tunnel behind them and the Diseased digimon leaped out.  
Dorumon brought up his fists and faced the enemy, teeth bared, a snarl rising in his throat. DarkLynxmon leaped for the dog digimon and received a powerful strike to the face. The attack didn't seem to do as much damage as the first though and only knocked the feline back a few paces. Dorumon backed up. “Rr, he's strong.”  
“Can you beat him?” Yuuki questioned.  
Dorumon glared at the enemy digimon. “I may need some assistance.”  
Yuuki heard Akio whisper something to Kyokyomon and the yellow digimon leaped forward shooting metal spike from it's mouth at the enemy. “Metal Straw!”   
The attack struck DarkLynxmon in the shoulder and it let out a roar of anger and pain. Shaking off the weak attack the diseased started running towards them.  
“Now!” Akio shouted just as the creature leaped to attack.  
DarkLynxmon was greeted by a high powered stream of bubbles to it's eyes from the entire mass of Botamon and another few spikes from Kyokyomon. Dorumon, ceasing the opportunity, headbutted the enemy in the chest with as much force as he could muster. The mass of flames was thrown back, still bombarded with bubbles.  
Yuuki stared in surprise at the smug smile on Akio's face. In a matter of moments the kid had arranged such a perfect plan? That was insane. The bubble attack was beginning to die down though and the enemy didn't look like it was going to give up.  
“Dorumon!” Yuuki shouted.  
“Right!” No more needed to be said between the partners, Dorumon immediately knew what Yuuki wanted and rushed forward, following up his friends' attacks with a spinning kick to DarkLynxmon's face.  
The feline digimon was blinded by the bubbles and still reeling from the Dorumon and Kyokyomon's attacks. This was the perfect opportunity to make an escape and Yuuki wasn't about to pass it up. “Everybody, run, now!”  
The group obeyed immediately, bolting into the forest ahead, soon losing sight of their fearsome foe as the trees swallowed them up.


	12. Delightfully Odd

Yasu's group traveled north the next morning. The journey took them nearly a day and a half but they soon arrived in the desolate hills where the map on their devices indicated that Natsuki would be.  
Despite the arid appearance of the area the wind that buffeted the children and their digimon was terribly cold. Shivering in the icy breeze, the group climbed to the head of a rocky hill to get a better look at their surroundings.  
“Looks like the Diseased have been at their games here,” grumbled Yangmon. “Normally there would be trees here to block the wind a bit.”  
Even as the digimon spoke Yasu's eyes rested on the brittle remains of what must have been once a group of tall pines. Now, though, they lay in ruins, being swept away by the howling winds.  
“The Diseased?” he questioned, turning to face the little digimon. “They did this? How?”  
Yangmon seemed melancholy as he responded. “When the Diseased gather in large groups the area around them starts to become corrupted and slowly dies. We call it the Wither. Be careful, as abandoned as this place looks, Diseased love to hang out in areas like this.”  
“Let's see.” Yasu took out his device. “This thing says that Natsuki is in that direction.” He pointed to a cluster of rocky hills.  
Hanako pulled her jacket tighter about her in a vain attempt to ward off the cold. “Brr, is it just my eyes playing tricks on me or are some of those rocks moving on their own?”  
The rest of the group squinted at the hilltops and quickly noticed the same oddity.  
“Digimon,” said Dracomon.  
“Gotsumon, to be exact.” Yangmon agreed.  
Yasu started down the hill as fast as he could shouting back to the rest. “We'd better hurry! Natsuki could be in trouble!”  
The others followed at a similar pace. They rushed across the gap, not slowing down until a closer look finally put their fears to rest. The Gotsumon were all gathered, around Natsuki and a small, ferret digimon, dancing and singing while the girl clapped her hands and smiled, happily.  
As the other children and digimon drew nearer the Gotsumon noticed them and dove for cover. Natsuki looked about in confusion for a moment before spotting her approaching friends. Her grin returned widening as she leaped to her feet and running to them. She tackled Hanako mid-stride, knocking her off her feet, crying with joy. “I'm so glad to see you three, I was so worried!”  
Hanako laughed and wrapped her arms around her friend. “It's good to see you, too, Natsuki.”  
Natsuki looked around. “Where's Yuuki? Is he okay?”  
“He's off to the south,” Yasu responded, taking out his device and checking the map. “Looks like he's okay, he's headed our way. See?”  
He showed Natsuki the screen.  
“Oh, so these things are actually useful?” Natsuki glanced at her own device. “All that time I spent worrying about how I was gonna find you guys amongst all the aliens-.”  
“Digimon,” corrected the ferret digimon.  
“-and I could have just checked this thing!” Natsuki continued.  
“Yeah,” Hayato snickered. “You sure looked worried up there dancing with those rock digimon.”  
“The Gotsumon were being so nice and trying to make me feel better.” Natsuki objected. “You try being upset in that situation.”  
Yasu looked back up at the hill where the Gotsumon were beginning to come out of hiding and stare curiously at the new humans. “Yeah, I can understand that.”  
Natsuki followed his gaze and grinned at the reappearing Gotsumon. “Come on, don't be shy! Come meet my friends! Don't worry, they're nice!”  
Slowly, cautiously, the Gotsumon approached, flinching at every sudden movement. Soon, though, they stood surrounding the children and their digimon, studying them carefully.  
One of them finally spoke up, “You are friends of the delightful one?”  
Hanako laughed. “Yes, yes, we are. I guess, you guys are, too?”  
“Of course they are!” Natsuki hugged a couple of the Gotsumon. “Them and Itatsimon have been the most awesome aliens I've ever met.”  
Dracomon looked up at Yasu, curiously. “Yasu, what's an 'alien'?”  
Yasu shrugged. “Something weird and strange, I guess.”  
“Oh, you guys made alien friends too?” Natsuki studied Dracomon. “How cool!”  
Yangmon leaped down onto Hanako's lap. “Dear lady, may I object to you calling us aliens? We are digimon.”  
“Yeah, I know.” Natsuki grinned, patting Yangmon apologetically. “It's just more fun to call you aliens!”  
Yangmon blinked at her. “How very odd.”  
“That's Natsuki for you,” Hanako said, scooping up the little digimon and standing. “Anyway, next we have to meet up with Yuuki.”  
“Right!” Natsuki looked back at the Gotsumon. “But, um, what about them? I can't leave them here. There's a really scary guy around here and he already got some of their friends.”  
The Gotsumon lowered their heads, sadly.  
Yangmon studied the rock digimon. “The Agent?”  
They nodded.  
“I don't think he'll return,” Yangmon began. “He normally doesn't bother with digimon like the Gotsumon, but … there's really no saying what he might do sometimes. Maybe we ought to take them along?”  
Hayato shook his head. “Pointless, we'd probably just drag them straight into danger.”  
The Gotsumon who had spoken before nodded. “True, very true, but we do wish we could be more helpful to you in some way.”  
Yasu spread his hands, palms outward as he spoke. “You've already been very helpful. You kept Natsuki company while we couldn't.”  
“That is not enough.” The digimon pondered for a moment, then seemed to strike upon an idea. “Ah, I believe we can be of more service!”  
Yasu encouraged the digimon to continue. “How?”  
“There is another human here in the Digital World, besides all of you and the Agent, he is called the Guardian, for many years he has been watching over us and he has done his best to protect us during this new crisis. I am certain that he will be a great help in your journey! His home is to the northwest of here, in the mountains.”  
Yasu looked up at the towering peaks in the distance, “Thank you. Now we have a goal for after we meet up with Yuuki. Thank you.”  
“There is one last thing we can do for you.”  
“Oh?”  
“Yes, won't you please rest here for the night? You'll need all your strength to find your friend and we're happy to accommodate you.”  
Yasu looked at the others for their opinions. Hanako and Natsuki both looked at him hopefully and Hayato merely shrugged.  
With a nod Yasu turned back to the Gotsumon, “Sure!”


	13. Hide and Seek

Morning had come and Yuuki wished he could enjoy it. Huddled with Akio and the digimon in a thicket watching the approaching violet flames. No matter where they had gone since they left the cave it seemed that they couldn't shake the Diseased.  
The feline shaped flames slowed to a stop and looked around. Searching, no doubt, for some trace of the kids and their digimon companions. Luckily after a moment or two of sniffing around the Diseased shuffled off into the woods again.  
After a few more minutes of silence, the kids and their digimon finally allowed themselves to breath again. The Botamon of course seemed completely oblivious to the danger they had been in. Yuuki was fairly certain that the little creatures thought that all of this was just one big game.  
“We should leave this place soon,” Dorumon whispered. “The Diseased will surely return in due time.”  
Yuuki pushed himself up off the ground. “You're right. Right then, everyone, remember, as quietly as you can.”  
“Ooooo,” the Botamon responded softly.  
Akio was staring off in the direction the Diseased had gone. “I hate that we have to keep running from that thing. Isn't there anyway for us to beat it, Kyokyomon?”  
“Not unless all the Botamon and I digivolved, which would be pretty impossible really.” Kyokyomon rested himself neatly on Akio's shoulders.  
“What would Yasu do in this situation?” Yuuki wondered aloud.  
“Turn tail and run.” Akio responded without hesitation.  
Yuuki grimaced. “You have that much faith in your brother, eh?”  
This provoked a slight smile from the younger boy. “I think . . . I actually proved that I have a lot of faith in him.”  
A shiver ran down Yuuki's spine, a theory he had been tossing about in his head was proving correct. This kid was far more intelligent than he let on. He played the part of an innocent child, acting far younger than he actually was, but only to a point. Akio seemed to be getting comfortable in his surroundings now, the cute act was becoming less and less necessary, so Yuuki was starting to get glimpses of how scarily smart this kid was.  
“Yuuki,” Dorumon muttered, “We need to get out of here.”  
It was a second before Yuuki could properly respond, being snapped out of speculation by reality was never a pleasant occurrence. “Right. Come on, everyone. Which way do you think, Akio?”  
“Which way to my brother?”  
Yuuki took out his digivice, “Northwest looks like they're getting pretty close too. We'll probably meet up with them some time today, if n--”  
“Don't jinx it!” Akio yelped, suddenly.  
“Oh?” Well, that was an interesting factor. “Alright then, sorry. Anyhow, northwest it is then?”  
Relaxing a bit Akio started crawling out of the thicket. “Yeah!”  
It was in perfect silence that they left their hiding place and began their trek to meet up with their friends. Once again silence was needed, not only for avoiding detection however. They were rather reliant on Dorumon's keen hearing in this situation and Yuuki wanted to make sure the little digimon would be able to hear anything coming long before it arrived.  
Through the trees they moved, making sure the Botamon stayed together, a task made all the harder by their environment. A simple slip in concentration and one of the little throw-pillows could disappear into the foliage and they would never notice. Yuuki kept counting them every few minutes, then repeating the number in his mind until the next count. Everything was going fairly smoothly, by mid-morning they had covered a lot of ground.  
This was good, if they could meet up with Yasu's group before they ran into another Diseased then perhaps they would be able to put up some kind of a fight. All they had to do was avoid any encounters with that feline torch.  
“Yuuki!” Dorumon growled, quietly.  
Yuuki groaned. “Let me guess, it's on our tails again?”  
“Unfortunately, we had best hide ourselves.” Dorumon responded, sympathetically.  
A quick signal was all that was needed. Akio and Kyokyomon herded a few Botamon to the right of the path and Yuuki herded the rest to the left and set about hiding them.  
Luckily, being in a forest, they weren't exactly at a loss for places to hide. They laid low beneath the undergrowth, hoping against hope that the Diseased wouldn't catch their scent. So they waited and watched as the creature strolled into view once again. It sniffed the air and paced over the ground where the group had been standing.  
As expected it seemed lost. The mind of a Diseased wasn't such that it could decide which way to go when the path split. Often resulting in it going a different way entirely or so Yuuki had observed thus far. They'd used this technique to fool the creature before, but there was a flaw in it. They had to wait quite a while for the creature to wander off. The Botamon got very antsy when they were forced to sit still for any length of time.  
Yuuki rested his head against one hand and held a squirming Botamon back with the other. It was going to be a long wait. The Diseased paced across the path several times, then suddenly froze and crouched down. Yuuki pushed himself up a little. Had they been spotted? No, it wasn't looking at either group, there was something on the path. Something small, roundish, and darkly colored.  
“Shoot!” Without a second's thought Yuuki shot out from the brush and grabbed the little Botamon up in his arms, rolling out of the way of a fireball as he did so. He didn't quite make it and the blast caught his shoulder. The flame went out quickly but left behind an excruciating pain. Yuuki bit back a screech of pain but found it impossible to move from the place he had fallen any movement made the pain even worse.  
DarkLynxmon obviously sensed easy prey and went to launch another fireball at the boy.  
Immediately, Dorumon cannoned into the diseased, avoiding injury by a hair's breadth ,and bombarding the creature with attacks while Akio rushed to help Yuuki.  
Akio grabbed Yuuki's uninjured arm and started dragging him away from the fight. “Are you okay?”  
Yuuki hissed, handing the Botamon over to the younger boy. “I'll be fine. Let's just get out of here fast.”  
“Right! Kyokyomon!” At Akio's call the small digimon rounded up the Botamon and shooed them quickly down the path.  
With the last of the Botamon retreating down the path, Kyokyomon hurried back to put himself between the two boys and the diseased that was bearing down on them despite Dorumon's best efforts. “Akio?”  
“We need to make a getaway! Aim for the dirt!” Akio instructed.  
Kyokyomon nodded.  
Dorumon leaped away from the feline digimon and landed next to Kyokyomon.  
“Metal Cannon!”  
“Metal Straw!”  
The barrage of attacks kicked up a huge cloud of dust allowing the small group the chance to escape once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Burns are not fun.  
> Next chapter is the last one with any extensive editing. After that it's all much more recent stuff.  
> Actually, I'll let you in on a little secret, this chapter was written several months after the next one, so it's really the first chapter without any real editing, though I did tinker with a few things.  
> Anywho, I hope everybody's looking forward to future chapters as much as I am!


	14. Wither

It had been two days since Yasu and the others had left the Gotsumon, they were steadily traveling south and were relieved to see from their maps that Yuuki was traveling towards them as well. Everything was going well and that worried Yasu. He didn't like to consider himself a pessimist but he did have a healthy sense of suspicion when things seemed to be working out too well. They were only just now leaving the area where they had arrived in this new world. Before them lay totally unfamiliar territory, a perfect chance for something to go wrong.  
Yasu stood high atop a large rock surveying the land ahead of them, flat lands dotted with large rock formations, vibrant forests of giant trees, mountains in the distance. A veritable paradise were it not for the addition of several massive beasts that stalked the flat lands and caused the trees of the forest to sway against the wind. This was going to be an interesting journey. He took a deep breath and climbed back down to the others.  
“Well?” Hayato questioned.  
Yasu leaned back against the rock. “I saw a lot of large digimon, can't be sure if they're enemies or not. Other than that it looks like smooth sailing though. After the prairie there's a forest and beyond that is a mountain range. I'd say Yuuki's probably somewhere in that forest right now, if we keep moving at this pace we'll likely meet up with him before nightfall.”  
“Sounds good to me,” said Hanako. “Let's go!”

The group moved out onto the plains, hiding as best they could whenever a digimon approached.  
At midday they found themselves at a large cluster of rocks. Before them lay a large stretch with no cover and beyond that the forest that they were aiming for. They paused to rest and survey the path ahead. Yasu leaned back against one of the monolithic structures that served as shelter for the four children and their digimon and studied the landscape for potential threats. Nothing seemed to be stirring between them and their destination.  
He heard Natsuki groan and flop down on the ground and looked back at her. “Don't worry we'll be there soon.”  
“My feet are killing me,” she grumbled. “I wish I were back home already.”  
Yasu turned his gaze upward to the sky. “Me too.”  
Natsuki was quiet for a while staring at the ground. “Do you suppose we even can get back home?”  
Silence gripped the group for a long moment before Yasu responded. “I'll get us all back, I promise.”  
“Don't make promises you can't keep.” Hayato sighed, tiredly, after another short silence. “We don't even know where we are or how we got here. How will we find our way back?”  
Hanako slapped the back of Hayato's head, knocking his hat off and ruffling his dark hair. “Don't be so gloomy! If Yasu says he'll get us out of here, then he will!”  
Without enthusiasm the older teen retrieved his hat and placed it back where it belonged. “Sure.”  
“Let's just take this whole thing one step at a time,” Yangmon advised. “We'll worry about getting you all back to your own world after we finish our current mission.”  
“He's right.” Itasimon chirped from beside Natsuki.  
Yasu's smile returned and he turned his attention back to his vigil over the grasslands.  
“Anything out there we should worry about?” Hayato questioned.  
“Not at the moment.” Yasu crossed his arms keeping his eyes on the empty plains. “But we should get moving soon.”  
The older teen gave a sharp nod. “Right. We'll only stay for another five minutes then.”

True to his word, Hayato had the crew on the move again after five minutes of rest. They kept their heads down and made for the woods as cautiously and quickly as they could.  
About half way there Dracomon slowed to a stop, holding his nose up in the air and sniffing. Yasu stopped to wait for him. “Come on, Dracomon, we gotta keep moving.”  
“Something's wrong.” The little digimon's eyes narrowed. “I smell Wither.”  
“What? Where? Everything seems-.” The teenager's eyes widened as he lifted his head up above the tall grass and saw the foliage starting to turn brown and die. “Hayato!”  
“Run!” The older teen had obviously been paying attention.  
Natsuki was the only one left confused as Hanako grabbed her arm and began half dragging her towards the trees. Hayato dropped back behind the rest of the group handing Pagumon off to Hanako as he passed her. Yasu had never run so fast in his entire life but the withering of the grass was still gaining.  
“Dang it, how far is that stuff gonna go!” Hayato panted.  
Dracomon flapped his wings a little. “Until the Diseased stops moving or dies it'll keep going.”  
“You mean it might not stop chasing us?” Yasu grabbed the digimon's arm, trying to help him keep up. “How are we supposed to get away from it then?”  
“We can't.” Yangmon wailed. “Not like this!”  
Hayato grimaced and slid to a stop, twisting about to look back at the approaching attack. It took only a moment. “There!”  
Yasu looked where Hayato was pointing and spied a large, black bird soaring about over the withered plains. It swirled and dived, a dark dust falling from it's mouth and adding to the decay.  
“Saberdramon?” Dracomon seemed confused. “A Diseased! Grrr.”  
Yasu grit his teeth. “We have to stop it. We'll never get away from that attack, especially not now, so the only way is to take that thing out. Dracomon, can we manage it?”  
“I…” The little digimon frowned. “I'm not certain. Saberdramon is a Champion level.”  
Hayato turned his attention to the wilted vegetation. “Yasu's right, we don't have much of a choice we'll have to try.”  
Dracomon nodded and faced the Diseased digimon. “Here goes, Baby Breath!”  
The blast of super heated air flew straight and true striking the bird's side, but it took no notice. Dracomon tried again and again, falling back farther and farther as the decay spread further. Finally he put everything he could muster into one last attack and fired it at the enemy. It exploded against the Diseased's side, prompting a screech and the glare of the dull red eyes turned on the small group.  
The bird's mouth closed, the dark particles ceased to fall, the decay slowed and stopped. At any other time this would have been cause for celebration, but instead it brought confusion. The screech of the Diseased brought their attention quickly back to the huge bird now barreling towards them at an incredible speed.  
Before Yasu had a chance to react, Hayato grabbed him and Dracomon and started running towards the forest again. “Alright we stalled that Wither stuff, let's go!”  
It had been a long time since Yasu was reminded that Hayato had been the fastest kid in his middle school track team. He obviously hadn't lost a step, it was nearly impossible for Yasu and Dracomon to keep up so he was practically carrying the both of them across the field. Unfortunately, no matter how fast Hayato could run he was never going to be fast enough to outrun a flying pursuer, especially not weighted down as he was. The Diseased was catching up.  
“Bubble blow!” Pagumon spit a bubble into the approaching Diseased face. Of course it didn't even slow the beast down but Yasu did admire the little digimon's tenacity.  
Yasu looked back and for a moment all he saw was dark talons headed straight for his face, then Dracomon chomped down on one of the bird's toes. At the same moment Pagumon leaped into the Diseased's face and spit a bubble in it's eye. The creature shrieked and swung its head, tossing Pagumon high into the air.  
“Pagumon!” Hayato dashed after the little digimon, unfortunately catching Saberdramon's attention.  
The black bird swooped over Yasu's head and dived for Hayato's back. Pagumon bounced off the ground to Hayato's shoulder a blue light engulfing her for a second. “Pagumon digivolve to Gazimon! Electric Stun Blaster!”  
A strange, gaseous ball struck Saberdramon in the face, surprisingly dissuading it from its continued pursuit. It retreated to a higher altitude.  
The newly digivolved Gazimon crouched on Hayato's shoulder and glared at the bird. The Diseased screeched at the group and made another dive but this time it was met by two Rookie digimon, both with teeth and claws. Of course Dracomon and Gazimon were still painfully outmatched but they soon got sideline support. Itatsimon and Yangmon joined the fray.  
“Dart Stream!”  
“Gust Dart!”  
Feathers flew in every which direction as the attacks of the four digimon started having some effect. Gazimon took one wing, Dracomon took the other. A confusion tactic more than anything, but it worked. Gazimon's attacks seemed to have a paralyzing affect as well, it seemed her first blast had numbed the bird's face which was proving to be a blessing.  
As Dracomon dug his teeth into the Diseased's wing once more his eyes grew wide and he immediately released his hold. “Everyone get away! It's breaking down!”  
Gazimon jumped back to Hayato and gave him a slight push. “Hurry, Hayato!”  
Dracomon retreated as well, yelling to Yasu, “Head for the woods, quickly! Quickly!”  
Yasu didn't argue, grabbing his digimon's arm he rushed into the forest.  
Just in time they reached the shelter of the trees the digimon paused and looked back. The humans followed suit. The land behind them was covered in a black haze spreading out from the Diseased digimon who now sat motionless with it's head tilted up towards the sky. More and more of the creature's body began to split off and join the haze.  
“What's going on?” Hanako's voice sounded almost distant as they watched the scene before them grow steadily worse. The plants were turning black and breaking apart to add to the cloud.  
“You see,” Yangmon began. “Diseased have a limited lifespan, unlike other digimon. After they become Diseased they only have so long before the virus in their system breaks down their data. Of course that virus isn't something that gives up easily. When a Diseased comes to the end of its life the virus sends out one last desperate attack by riding on the decaying particles of its old host. Anything caught in that wave will either become a Diseased or have its data completely erased for good. I don't know what might have happened to you all if you got caught in it but it probably wouldn't have been pretty.”  
“We should move on,” Itasimon said, gravely. “Such moments are not for our eyes.”  
The group slowly filed off into the woods, but Yasu hesitated a little longer. Watching the hollow figure decay into dust, watching even that dust disappear in time. Horrified but unable to look away.  
With agonizing rigidness the creature's beak began to move and a halting voice rasped, “ I am . . . home.”  
Yasu turned away as the digimon's mouth became the latest piece to burst into sand. His head lowered but his heart resolved, he followed the others deeper into the woods.


	15. Reunion

The sound of the wind in the trees was strangely comforting to Yasu as he walked ahead of the rest in silence. It had been a good hour since their encounter with the Diseased Saberdramon. No one had really spoken since then. No doubt they were all as affected by it as deeply as Yasu had been. They had witnessed the last moments of a lost creature. Though the others hadn't heard the digimon's last words, Yasu was certain they had all felt the same when they saw it start to break apart. It was like watching a funeral. Somehow, there didn't seem to be any right way to feel.  
Rather solemnly he pulled his device from his belt loop and took a look at the radar. He smiled a little the purple arrow wasn't far from them now. This was good news. Enough to take everyone's minds of the scene they had witnessed. He held the device out for their examination. “Not much further now, see? Come on!”  
They trudged into the woods with Yasu keeping a close eye on the radar to make sure they were headed in the right direction. Soon he moved out ahead of the others and shouted, “Oi, Yuuki! Yuuki!”  
“Yasu!” The response was almost immediate.  
Yasu smiled, triumphantly. “Alright!”  
Natsuki and Hanako took off running towards their friend voice with Yasu and Dracomon close behind them. Hayato trailed behind at a much more relaxed pace.  
Soon Yasu spotted Yuuki through the trees, but before he could slow down he was nearly bowled over by the small figure of his younger brother. “Oof! Akio!? What-? How?”  
Akio looked up at his brother. “Yasu! I missed you!”  
“Missed you, too, little bro,” Yasu said, hugging his brother tightly. “But what are you even doing here?”  
“I'm not sure.” Akio frowned. “I was in class one minute and then here the next! It was really weird.”  
“Sounds quite a lot like our experience.” There was a bitter note in Yasu's voice.  
“But I met Kyokyomon and Yuuki and everything's been alright since then.” Akio looked back at his companion.  
Yuuki was being fussed over by Natsuki who was trying to tend to a few injuries he seemed to have received quite recently. “'Alright' isn't exactly the word for it I think. More like . . . 'not dead'.”  
Yasu grinned. “Well, thanks for looking out for him.”  
“Ha, are you kidding? He did more looking out for me than I did for him! It was the Botamon that were the trouble.” Yuuki glared down at the sea of little black throw-pillows. “Weren't you?”  
“Ooooo!” The Botamon hopped up and down excitedly.  
Yuuki gave the little creatures a mock scowl. “See what I mean! All they want to do is play!”  
“What are they?” Yasu asked as he bent down to pick one up. “Besides adorable, I mean.”  
The other boy went to shrug, flinching and abandoning the attempt immediately. “They're Fresh level digimon, or so Dorumon tells me.”  
“Dorumon?” Yasu raised an eyebrow.  
A smallish, fur covered digimon stepped forward. “That would be me, I'm Yuuki's partner.”  
“Oh, hi! I'm Yasu and this is Dracomon.” Yasu responded, cheerfully.  
Dorumon bowed. “It's a pleasure to meet you.”  
“Perhaps we, digimon, should introduce ourselves.” Yangmon hopped down from Hanako's arms. “I am Yangmon, Hanako's partner.”  
Itatsimon spoke up next. “I'm Itatsimon!”  
“And I'm Kyokyomon,” said the small digimon at Akio's side.  
Yuuki looked around. “Hey, wait a sec, didn't you guys have someone else traveling with you?”  
“Yeah.” Hanako frowned. “Where is Hayato? Even he's not this slow.”  
“Hayato?” Yuuki groaned. “He's here, too?”  
Hanako ignored her friend's tone. “Yep!”  
Before anyone could say any more the teen in question appeared from the trees almost as if he had been summoned by the mere mention of his name.  
“There you-!” Hanako began to exclaim, but her voice ceased immediately, when Hayato motioned for silence.  
“Shhh, everyone keep your voices down,” the older teen whispered as he glanced over his shoulder at the thick trees. “Follow me and don't make a sound.”  
“What's wrong?” Yuuki asked in an equally quiet voice.  
Gazimon answered for Hayato. “The Agent. The Agent is in the woods.”  
Everyone went pale, it was obvious there was no need to explain what that meant to anyone. Without a word the group rounded up the Botamon and followed Hayato. The elder teen led them east through the woods and, they all hoped, away from danger.  
Unfortunately, it didn't take long for Yasu's feet to begin aching and he realized with some grim humor that he had been walking nearly all day. In fact as he looked over the group from his position as rear guard, he realized they had all been on the move for quite a while. The Botamon especially seemed worn out. Yuuki looked like he probably hadn't eaten in days not to mention the burns on his arms and face that quite obviously hurt him though he tried to hide it. Natsuki would have been lagging behind the group if Yasu weren't making it a point to stay a few steps behind. Dracomon and Dorumon were both trying to put on brave faces but both seemed to be finding it hard to keep up. Of the lot of them Hanako, Akio, and the in-training digimon who were being carried seemed to be doing the best and even they were less energetic than normal.  
As they reached a small clearing Yasu traded off his position to Hanako and made his way to the front of the group. “Hayato, wait up.”  
The older teen stopped and looked at him.  
“Let's take a break,” Yasu said, firmly.  
“What do you mean?” Hayato argued, “We can't stop here we don't know when that creep will catch up to us.”  
Yasu shook his head. “The Botamon can't travel like this. They're exhausted and the rest of us aren't much better. If we don't rest now we're gonna start collapsing soon. There's no way we can keep moving at this pace.”  
Hayato frowned. “I see where you're coming from, Yasu, but-.”  
Yasu lowered his voice to a whisper. “Yuuki's injuries need treatment and we all need food, especially him. You're out of sorts, too, this is the eighth time you've paused to assess the direction your going in and you look awful. If we keep moving like this the Agent's gonna end up as the least of our worries, trust me. Besides, I'd much rather be at full strength if he should catch up to us then have to face him as we are. We need to be prepared.”  
“Your preparations may just get us all killed!” hissed Hayato.  
Spreading his hands pleadingly Yasu tried to argue his point. “Hayato, we don't even know if he knows we're here, right?”  
The elder teen crossed his arms, scowling at Yasu's attempt. “With the noise you lot were making before I showed up? He knows.”  
Dorumon's voice interrupted. “Then we'd all be dead now.”  
“Eh?” Hayato looked down at the digimon, who had approached unnoticed while the teenagers were talking.  
“At the pace we've been moving the Agent should easily have caught up and eliminated us all.” Dorumon's ears twitched. “He's either purposely not attacking for some reason or he isn't aware that we're here.”  
“That first theory worries me more than anything.” Hayato grimaced. “If he's not attacking then he's plotting something, which is why we shouldn't be stopping anywhere.”  
Yasu sighed. “Alright, fine, we'll keep moving, but I still think-.”  
Dracomon interrupted with a deep growl, his upper body was lowered close to the ground and his red eyes scanning the underbrush. “I smell a Diseased!”  
Simultaneously, warnings flashed across each of their digivices, prompting immediate reactions from each of them. The most prominent of these reactions being to form a protective barrier between whatever enemy might be lurking in the shadows and the defenseless Botamon.  
“Which way?” Yasu glanced down at Dracomon.  
The answer came from Dorumon. “West, be on your guard.”  
At the same moment a loud cry rang out across the forest and from the west came the sound of something large crashing through the trees.  
With a thunderous bellow and a shower of broken branches a huge digimon burst into the clearing. The Rookies were the first to greet it.  
“Tail Smash!”  
“Metal Cannon!”  
“Electric Stun Blaster!”  
Their attacks never reached the target, a blast of wind knocked them all to the ground.  
“Dorumon!” Yuuki took a step towards his partner, but Yasu caught him before he could get any further.  
“Get down!” The entire group followed Yasu's order narrowly avoiding the blast of air that felled the trees on the other side of the clearing.


	16. Unbeatable

Yasu raised his head again staring at the raging elk-like monster. This wasn't like the ones he had seen before. DarkDrimogemon had been somewhat methodical. Saberdramon had focus and precision. This one had gone wild, throwing attacks in every which direction with no heed to where it's enemy was. Yasu grit his teeth, how were they going to win against such an enemy.  
Dracomon was back on his feet now, though he held himself low to the ground. “Baby Breath!”  
A pocket of air shot from the little digimon's mouth and made contact with the Diseased's side. No effect, but it did serve to give the beast a new focus. Wide red eyes turned on Dracomon, it's huge black hooves left the ground as the creature reared up. For a moment it seemed like the whole world froze, then those horrible hooves came down and the digimon charged the group.  
“Everyone, move!” Yasu shouted, urgently. Sharp antlers barely missed Dracomon as the Rookie digimon rolled to one side and back to his feet.  
Dorumon leaped to the other. Soon the entire group was split down the middle by the path of the rampant beast.  
Yasu grabbed Dracomon by the arm. “What is that thing? How do we beat it?”  
It was Dorumon who answered his question instead. “DarkMoosemon. It may be impossible for us as we are. He's on the same level as a Champion, we Rookies don't even begin to compare on our own. Even with three of us here.”  
“We stand a chance though,” Kyokyomon insisted.  
Yasu glared at the raging creature that now appeared quite content to ram its head against one of the remaining upright trees. “What's wrong with him? He's not like the ones we saw before.”  
“Probably newly digivolved,” Yangmon offered. “Infected digimon only become Diseased upon digivolving.”  
“If this keeps up he's gonna call that 'Agent' guy down on our heads.” Hayato hissed. “We have to get away from here.”  
Natsuki nodded. “Hayato's right. Yasu, come on, let's get out of here while it's not looking!”  
“Problem is,” Yuuki added his voice to the mix. “The minute we start running we're gonna draw it's attention straight to us. Besides, it'd be a whole lot harder to protect the Botamon and watch our footing, trust me.”  
The wind was picking up, the sound of it howling through what was left of the trees was enough to cause more confusion amongst the entire group. Yasu raised his arms a bit to shield his face from the stinging gale. “Dammit, what are we supposed to do in a situation like this?”  
Hanako was crouched down picking at the dirt. “One minute, in one minute all of you need to start running. Understand?”  
Yasu turned and looked at her. “Not really? What do you mean?”  
“Trust me.” She smiled at him. “I've got this.” In a flash she dashed passed him and chucked a rock straight into DarkMoosemon's hide. “Over here you great, big Goat face!”  
That was more than enough to draw the creature's attention. With a massive bellow it started charging Hanako, but she dodged with brilliant skill and yelled to the others, “Now! Go! I'll catch up later!”  
“Hanako, are you insane?!” Hayato's voice was full of panic, but Yuuki stopped him before he could do anything reckless.  
“Wait, she's right! Nobody's more agile than Hanako, she can keep that thing running in circles for years if she wanted to. She'll be fine, Hayato!” Yuuki insisted.  
Yasu grit his teeth and took a step back. Yuuki was right. Hanako was almost as fast as Hayato and she was considerably lighter on her feet. She was amazing, combining her years of experience in soccer with the dancing she had learned as a child. Nothing could catch her if she didn't want to be. Still Yasu felt rooted to the spot. He couldn't will himself to run.  
DarkMoosemon tossed his head and a tree just behind where Hanako had been standing a moment before fell, sliced to pieces. The splintering wood and the resounding thud of the pieces hitting the ground drove the realization home. This wasn't a normal opponent. No human could catch Hanako, but a digimon was another matter entirely. Hanako couldn't outrun that creature, no one could, and she probably knew that.  
Yasu wasn't the only one to reach this conclusion. Hayato brushed passed Yuuki without meeting any resistance and Yangmon was at his heels. DarkMoosemon didn't even glance at them, its attention totally focused on Hanako now as she danced about just out of reach. A burst of speed and the Diseased was almost on top of the human girl, but she slipped to the right out of its path. It slid to a halt and twisted about lowering its head and resuming its charge.  
Hayato had slowed to a stop uncertainty written across his face. Yasu had a pretty good idea what he was thinking. There was nothing any of them could do. So long as all of that thing's rage was directed at her, they couldn't draw its attention. The digimons' attacks had already proved barely effective.  
Another tree fell but this one crashed down directly in Hanako's path. She had no time to dodge around it so she jumped up on the trunk. DarkMoosemon plowed straight into the wood, shattering it to pieces under Hanako's feet and tossing her several feet into the air. The girl crashed to the ground amid terrified shouts of her name and the sound of hooves bearing down on her.  
A brilliant and familiar light flashed into existence. “Yangmon digvolve to . . . Mesomon!” A small bipedal seal like creature struck DarkMoosemon's face with a hoof. “Bane Kick!”  
Thrown off its course the Diseased ran head first into a tree a little too large to be easily splintered. Mesomon landed beside Hanako and turned to her. “Are you alright?”  
“Mesomon?” Hanako pushed herself up.  
Hayato was at her side in an instant helping her back to her feet while Mesomon and Gazimon watched the distracted DarkMoosemon.  
There were four of them now. The odds were better, maybe they had a chance now. Yasu turned to Dracomon. The little digimon raised his wings and crouched down a bit. With no further hesitation Yasu turned his attention back to the Diseased and spoke with confidence. “Go for it.”  
Dracomon launched from his place and fired an attack into DarkMoosemon's hide. “Baby Breath!”  
At the same time Dorumon rushed in from the beast's right. “Dashing Metal!”  
The other two Rookies caught on as well and were quick to add their contributions. “Barrage Fist!”  
“Electric Stun Blast!”  
Numbed in one leg by Gazimon's attack and reeling from the attacks that had finally managed to land, DarkMoosemon made a futile attempt to continue the fight. It slashed at Dorumon with its horns. The blue digimon dodged and sent another attack straight into the creature's face. “Metal Cannon!”  
The Diseased reared back and stumbled away. Dazed, it retreated, limping off into the woods.  
For a few minutes no one moved or spoke. Then with a loud sigh of relief Yuuki slipped to his knees. “We . . . We won? We won, right?”  
“S-Sorta?” Yasu said, swaying a bit. “At least we chased it off.”  
With a cry of joy Natsuki grabbed Akio in a tight hug and jumped up and down. “They won! Woohoo!!! We can beat the aliens without tofu!!!”  
Relief flooded over the group. It was their first real victory, before they had always been the ones to retreat. Not this time.  
Yasu ran a hand through his hair, looking around at the rest of the group. “Who would have thought one more Rookie would turn the tides so drastically.  
Mesomon shook his head. “No, he had already tired himself out. If it hadn't been for that we wouldn't have stood a chance.”  
“I hate to be the one to interrupt the celebrations,” Hayato began. “But we should get out of here. Soon. There's no telling when the Agent will show up.”  
“Right . . . right.” Yasu caught his breath and held out his hand to Yuuki. “Need some help?”  
The injured teen gladly took the offered assistance and let Yasu pull him up. “Thanks.”  
Quietly the group counted the Botamon, several times just to be absolutely certain, and slipped away into the dark forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it, a bit more for Hanako! Woo!   
> Now onward!


	17. Respite

Yasu woke to the sound of the Botamon cooing in their sleep and the faint patter of rain on the foliage outside the hidden cave. He only vaguely remembered Mesomon discovering the shelter the night before. The entrance was concealed behind a large bush that hung from the mountainside making it a perfect hideout for the exhausted group.  
As Yasu pushed himself upright, groaning quietly when his muscles protested, he scanned the odd assembly that now rested within this new sanctuary.  
Akio, Kyokyomon, and the Botamon had taken up residence at the very back of the cave. All of them were contentedly snoozing away.   
Not far from them, Natsuki and Itatsimon were snuggled up to the cave wall also deep in slumber.   
Yuuki was laying opposite Yasu on his uninjured side. It seemed he was sleeping as well, but Dorumon, curled up into a ball with his sharp golden eyes peering over the top of his tail at Yasu, was most definitely awake.  
Hayato was closer to the entrance laying on his back with Gazimon curled up on his chest. He was asleep and snoring slightly.  
Stretched out on the cave floor beside Yasu's legs was Dracomon, his body contorted into some elaborate shape, his mouth open wide, and drool forming a puddle beneath his head. The sight was enough to make Yasu smile.  
Finally, Hanako was sitting at the very entrance of the cave with Mesomon, both were awake and seemed to be watching the rain fall outside.  
Nodding a greeting to Dorumon, Yasu made his way to the entrance trying not to disturb anyone.  
“How's it looking out there?” He questioned, softly, when Hanako turned her attention to him.  
“Wet.” She responded with a smile. “Doesn't look like it's gonna let up anytime soon either.”  
Yasu grimaced. “Well, that's a good news/bad news situation if I ever heard one. The rain will probably make us harder to track and/or keep the Agent off our tails entirely for the day, but . . .”  
“If it doesn't let up we'll probably be stuck here all day.” Hanako finished as she returned her gaze to the rain falling outside. “Just as well though, it's not like we have any idea where were going anyway.”  
That was true enough. They were all together now, beyond that they really didn't have much of a plan. Yasu sighed and sat down opposite Hanako. “I guess, and now we've got all those Botamon, moving around with them is gonna be a chore.”  
“You have no idea.” Yuuki's quiet groan caused Yasu to jump. “Sorry, didn't mean to startle you.”  
Yasu relaxed. “'s fine, I thought you were sleeping.”  
Stifling a yawn, Yuuki shook his head. “Nah, I've been awake for a while now. Just felt so comfy I didn't wanna move.”  
The lopsided grin betrayed his sarcasm and also the fact that his injuries still hurt him.  
“Are you alright?” Hanako asked, gesturing to the burns. “Seems like you got hit pretty bad.”  
“What this?” Yuuki chuckled. “Tis only a flesh wound. I'll be fine. Just got in the middle of a mistake in progress is all. It hurts a bit but I'll manage.”  
Hanako frowned at him. “I still think you should let Natsu take a look at it when she wakes up.”  
“Sure.” Yuuki shrugged and winced. “Me aside, – I know, I know, it's a crime to have to say that – if I had to pick a new goal for our little traveling band, it would be somewhere where the Botamon would be safe.”  
Mesomon looked up. “If we could find a Koromon village or something similar we might be able to leave them there.”  
“Or we could take them to the Gotsumon.” Hanako offered.  
Yasu looked up at the ceiling. “I think, we should definitely take the Botamon somewhere safe, but at this point I'm pretty sure safe means 'not with us', so even if we find them a place to stay, we'd still have the same problem.”  
“Not necessarily.” Dorumon interjected. “We could go and meet with the Guardian.”  
Hanako frowned. “Oh, right, that guy the Gotsumon were talking about.”  
“I don't know.” Yuuki looked apprehensive. “A digimon Akio and I met when we got here said the way north is getting pretty dangerous.”  
“No, kidding.” Yasu mumbled, remembering the dangers his group had faced on their way south.  
Hanako stroked Mesomon's head as she stated, “It's still not a bad idea, you know.”  
“Hm?”  
“We should find a place to leave the Botamon and head to see this 'Guardian' person. He might be able to give us more information about this place.” Hanako explained. “Mesomon, what do you know about this guy?”  
“Precious little, I'm afraid.” Mesomon murmured. “The Guardian is something of an enigmatic figure. He's a human like all of you, part of a group who came here long ago.”  
“Right.” Yuuki interjected as if he had just remembered. “'Digidestined', that's what Firamon called them... and us. He said the old group all left except the Guardian.”  
“That's what they say.” Mesomon nodded. “Beyond that the Guardian protects us and fights the diseased wherever he can. So I think we can assume he's on our side.”  
Yasu gave this information some thought before asking. “Any idea where he lives?”  
“There's a mountain of considerable size far to the north.” Mesomon replied. “Rumor has it that's where he's seen most often.”  
“Right then, we'll talk it over with the others when they wake up but I think it's a good plan.” Yasu nodded. “Now, the Botamon, I think the Gotsumon are too far away to be an option. It would be best if we could find somewhere nearby.”  
“Well, let's check out the area then.” Yuuki grinned, wolfishly, taking the purple device from his pocket. A holographic map projected onto the air when Yuuki pressed a button on the device. “Cool, right? Firamon showed me this feature of our digivices.”  
“Digivices? Is that what these things are called.” Hanako took out hers and stared at it.  
Yuuki had turned his attention back to the map. “Now let's see.”  
“You know.” Hayato had arrived while they were distracted and now sat beside Hanako with an air of indignation. “If you were going to have a conference over here you could have said something to me about it.”  
Hanako smiled, sheepishly. “S-sorry, Hayato, it just sort of happened.”  
“Besides,” Yuuki began without taking his eyes off from the map. “We don't have anybody we need to sic you on just yet.”  
“What's that supposed to mean?” growled Hayato.  
“It means, sit, stay, shut up, and listen.” Yuuki responded. “I'm back in action now.”  
“Why you--”  
Yasu interrupted before the fight could begin. “Both of you, can it. The others are still sleeping and we hardly need a clash of the egos right now.”  
Yuuki looked somewhat humbled and Hayato backed down.  
With a sigh the former went back to his task. “Let's see. I'm guessing this is probably the Guardian's mountain here. Am I right, Mesomon?”  
“That appears to be correct,” The rookie said, after examining the map for himself.  
“And we're here.” Yasu pointed out there location. “Definitely too long of a trek to be hauling a whole lot of baby digimon along with us.”  
Yuuki magnified their location. “Looks like there is, or was, a village west of here we could take them there.”  
“We should scout it out first.” Hayato offered. “To make sure it's still there.”  
“What a surprisingly good idea.” Yuuki received a quick glare from Yasu and mumbled an apology for his taunt.  
Hayato ignored both. “Gazimon and I could go.”  
“And Hanako and Mesomon will go with you.” Yasu stated.  
Hayato began to protest. “I don't think--”  
“We'll leave as soon as the rain lets up a bit.” Hanako confirmed.  
“But--”  
Yasu raised a hand and silenced any objection. “If you run into trouble out there you'll need back up, neither Yuuki nor I could keep up with you, but Hanako's as fast if not faster.”  
“... Fine.” Hayato relented.  
“Good.” Yasu leaned back against the wall. “Now you four go get some more rest, I'll keep watch for now.”  
The chosen scouts nodded and retreated further into the cave to rest.  
Yuuki watched them go then turned back to Yasu. “Who would have thought that you'd be so quick to take charge like that.”  
“I'm not taking charge.” Yasu responded, with a tinge of irritation. “I'm just avoiding an argument. The two of you are both natural ego machines, albeit in different ways, so it's better if somebody else gives you orders so you don't butt heads.”  
“Point made.” Yuuki chuckled and slumped against the opposite wall. Dorumon curled up into a tight ball beside him, instantly.  
Yasu waited until he heard Hayato snoring before he spoke again. “I don't know what your beef with Hayato is but--”  
“I don't have one.” Yuuki shrugged. “I have absolutely nothing against him, he's a great guy, for the most part. However, I know him, he's not reliable, put real responsibility on his shoulders and he'll go to pieces. He tries his damnedest to support everybody else, though, he thinks he can handle it, he thinks he can be the tough guy leader type. He makes other people believe it too and they follow him, then he falls apart under the weight of it all and everyone else goes down with him. I like to stop those episodes before they start.”  
“By pushing him?” Yasu questioned.  
“Outright telling him to back off would hurt him.” Yuuki sighed. “I don't like to do that. Like I said he's a great guy. Also maybe you're a little right in saying I have a massive ego. I can't say that I don't always think I'm right. Because that would be lying, I think I'm the honest to goodness greatest thing this planet or any other ever laid their awestruck, tear-stained eyes on. Should I be leader? Heck, yeah! I'm awesome and brave and smart, not to mention devilishly handsome.”  
“You forgot long-winded.” Yasu pointed out.  
Yuuki stared out of the cave entrance with a smile on his face. “Yeah, that too.”


	18. Scouts

The rain soon let up and Hayato's group set out promising to be back before dark. Yasu had given them last minute instructions to stay as hidden as possible and to retreat immediately if they ran into trouble.  
Hayato couldn't help but think that the younger boy was acting like a protective mother hen, but he kept it to himself. It didn't seem like the village was too far away, it would likely take them little more than a few hours to reach it if they walked and they wouldn't be walking. It had been a couple of months since Hayato had run any great distances, but he wasn't entirely out of practice.  
Still Hanako, lighter on her feet and somewhat more adept at using her environment to her advantage managed to outpace him several times during the first leg of the journey.  
The digimon kept up admirably on their far shorter legs. Both seemed more content running on all fours than in their usual upright posture. This probably allowed for longer strides.  
They ran at a steady pace for quite a while before stopping to rest by a small stream.  
“How much further?” Hayato asked as he splashed cool water on his face.  
Hanako checked the map. “If we keep up this pace we'll make it in another hour or so.”  
Mesomon groaned. “I was not built for all this running.”  
Gazimon gave a shy smile and whispered, “I think it's fun.”  
“You would.” Mesomon shrugged. “I am far more adapted to moving in water than on land but as there are no rivers which run parallel to our route, I fear I must bear with it.”  
“Sorry, Mesomon,” Hanako patted the digimon's head. “If the village is safe we'll take a nice long rest there while Hayato goes back to get the others.”  
Hayato looked up from drying his face on his shirt. “What makes you think I'm gonna agree to that plan? Maybe Gazimon and I will want to rest too, huh?”  
Hanako shrugged. “Well Gazimon can stay with Mesomon and I if she wants, but one of us has to go back and get the others.”  
“So why not you, Miss Bossy-Pants?” Hayato poked her in the shoulder.  
The girl stuck her tongue out at him. “Are you kidding, I might be quick but my endurance is way lower than yours. You could probably run all day and not get tired.”  
“Says you.” Hayato laughed. “I'm about to drop already and we haven't even gotten there yet.”  
Hanako put her hands on her hips. “Oh yeah, from where I'm standing you look pretty energetic. Me on the other hand, I felt like I got hit by a bus about halfway to this spot.”  
Hayato stared at her incredulously. “You could have stayed behind, you know.”  
“Exactly, I could have, but out of the goodness of my heart, I decided to accompany you.” Hanako pulled out the heavy melodrama. “You on the other hand volunteered for this task from the start. Since it was your task to start with that makes it only natural that you be the one to go back and make a report.”  
Hayato huffed. “Fine. Have it your way. I'll suffer through, somehow.”  
Hanako giggled. “Oh come on, you big baby, let's get moving!”  
A little ways behind the pair, Mesomon and Gazimon exchanged confused looks.

It was mid-afternoon when they finally arrived at their destination. Hayato immediately found a place where they could safely and secretly observe the village. Small huts stood in various places at the base of a steep cliff. Though there was some damage here and there it seemed to be under repairs. That boded well, however Hayato couldn't see any villagers. While he was wondering if they had all left or if they were simply hiding Hanako abruptly pushed his head down nearer to the ground.  
“What the--”  
“Shhh,” the girl hissed and pointed towards a path leading into the village. “Look.”  
There stood a young human in a black uniform and a helmet and at his side was the feline digimon that Hayato had seen in the woods the day before. The Agent and his digimon. Then this place really wasn't safe.  
With no way they could get away without being spotted, the small group was forced to remain hidden where they were and wait for something to happen.  
They didn't wait long. As the Agent took another step forward a flash of blue lightning struck the ground in front of him.  
“Another step and it will be your last, Demon.” The person who had spoken was a small humanoid digimon who looked like some kind of wizard.  
In awe, Mesomon whispered, “Wizardmon?”  
The Agent seemed significantly less impressed. “Again, and here I'd thought you'd finally come to your senses and abandoned this place. There's nothing left here, just you.”  
“Then why do you keep coming back?” Wizardmon growled as he jumped from the cliff and landed in the middle of the village. “I am sworn to the protection of this place, it matters little if those who lived here are now gone.”  
“Ah, nobility.” The Agent sighed. “It can't be reasoned with. I really prefer cowards. Caitmon.”  
The feline digimon leaped forward. “Master.”  
The Agent slid a black digivice from his belt and held it in front of him. “Digivolve.”  
A light engulfed Caitmon and it's voice echoed throughout the area. “Caitmon digivolve to Panthemon!”  
The cat leaped from the light now the size of a lion, it's silver armor sporting new additions.  
Hayato exchanged a glance with Hanako and he knew she was thinking the same thing he was. If the Agent had a digivice did that mean he was like them?  
The thought went no further however as the blast from Panthemon's first attack forced them to duck lower to avoid being seen.  
Wizardmon deflected Panthemon's attack and launched one of his own into the cat's face. Panthemon managed to dodge it by a hair and slashed at Wizardmon with it's claws. The attack caught and ripped the edge of the brilliant purple cape.  
“Electro Squall!” A thundercloud formed over Panthemon's head.  
The feline digimon crouched down and leaped back just as the blast of blue lightning struck the ground where it had been standing a moment before. Panthemon countered with it's own attack. “Dark Rupture!”  
Wizardmon wasn't lucky enough to dodge this one completely. The dark attack caught him in the side and threw him back into one of the buildings.  
“When will you finally learn that you can't win,” growled Panthemon. “Give up and die already. Master shouldn't need to waste his time on you.”  
“I won't lose to the likes of you!” Wizardmon raised a hand. “Thunder Ball!”  
Panthemon ducked under the attack and leaped towards the injured digimon. When he struck however his target was no longer there. “Run away again, did you?”  
“It's fine.” The Agent said as his digimon looked back at him. The human had been studying his digivice in apparent boredom since the fight began, now however it seemed he was more frustrated with it than Wizardmon's disappearance. “The Diseased will get him eventually or lack of resources will. One way or another, he'll die here alone. We have more important things to tend to and I'm sick of looking at this place. Let's go.”  
“Yes, Master.” Panthemon chased after his partner and both soon disappeared around a bend in the road.

Hayato and Hanako waited in the undergrowth until they were sure the pair would not return, then slowly they crawled out into the open.  
“So that's why there's so much damage.” Hayato said, noting the deep marks the battle had left in the ground.  
“Looks like it.” Hanako sighed. “Poor Wizardmon.”  
“Nothing poor about me, miss.” The digimon materialized in front of them. “Thank you for your concern though.”  
“Whoa!” Hayato nearly fell over surprised by the sudden appearance.  
Wizardmon chuckled. “Sorry about that. You must be part of the digidestined group right? Firamon sent word to me that you had arrived.”  
“You know about us?” Hanako asked, tentatively.  
“Indeed, I do.” Wizardmon tipped his hat. “The Guardian asked me to watch for you and I have something to give one of your number. Ah, are all six of you together?”  
“Yes.” Hanako smiled. “It took some doing but we did manage to find each other again. We just thought it would be best if we scouted out the area first. Since you see, we've got a lot of Botamon with us.”  
“Botamon?” Wizardmon looked contemplative for a moment. “I see, so that's why I've heard no more news from Firamon.”  
Mesomon cleared his throat. “Ahem. I would like to inquire--”  
Seeming to sense the Rookie's question Wizardmon interrupted. “Oh, do not worry. This place is safe. Despite how it may seem. I am not the only line of defense here. Merely the first.”  
“Eh, then why not send out the big guns to get rid of the Agent?” Hayato asked.  
Wizardmon tipped his hat forward again. “Because my master is far too busy to be dealing with a persistent pain in the neck, so to speak. That demon only shows up to be a nuisance at this point, there's nothing of value to him here. That he knows of anyhow.”  
Wizardmon tapped his staff against the ground and part of the cliff vanished revealing a small cave where a group of strange looking, pink digimon were huddled together.  
“It's alright now, Yokomon, he's gone.” Wizardmon assured the little creatures as he approached.  
They all rushed out and over to him, murmuring in worried tones. “Wizardmon, are you okay? Did you beat him this time? Who're they?”  
“I'm fine, no, and these are the digidestined.” He turned to Hanako and Hayato. “You'll forgive me I forgot to ask for your names.”  
The pair introduced themselves and their digimon and were immediately swarmed by the Yokomon.  
“You look so cool, Hanakomon!”  
“Hayatomon looks cooler!”  
“Mesomon, how'd you digivolve?”  
“How can I digivolve, Gazimon?”  
Hayato picked Gazimon up to rescue the shy digimon from an inevitable predicament. “While I'm grateful that it seems I finally have my own fanclub. Gazimon and I should really head back and get the others. They'll be excited to hear that it's safe here.”  
“Hurry back.” Hanako pleaded as Hayato broke away from the crowd and left her and Mesomon to the ever curious Yokomon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shortish chapter that became a longish chapter.  
> Also this is the first chapter to never have been released anywhere before this very moment... Of course I'll be uploading it to the Tumblr Blog shortly but that's beside the point...


	19. Trespassers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, been a while, huh? Well, Pulse is back, for the time being.

“Ow...” Yuuki whined as Natsuki treated the burns on his shoulder and back with the few supplies she had on hand.  
Natsuki scolded him immediately. “Don't squirm.”  
“How can I not squirm?” Yuuki objected. “Let's all just take a moment to recognize that twenty-four hours ago my skin was on fire!”  
“Not exactly on fire but burning, yes.” Dorumon clarified.  
Yuuki scowled at him. “Thank you for the unnecessary commentary.”  
Yasu watched the scene, amused. The burns weren't nearly as bad as he had feared, but still nothing to be scoffed at. They probably stung something awful as well, so it was no wonder that Yuuki had been reluctant to let anyone touch them with anything.  
Of course, being forced to take off his shirt obviously wasn't making him any more comfortable with the situation. He was taking the whole affair like a champ though, with his typical witticisms strung together liberally between his exclamations of pain.  
Dracomon tilted his head to one side and asked, “What happened anyway?”  
“I tried to be a hero and fell flat on my face.” Yuuki chuckled. “If it weren't for Akio's quick thinking I don't think we would have gotten away.”  
“And if it weren't for your quick thinking,” Akio responded as he picked up one of the Botamon. “This poor, little Botamon would have been burnt to a crisp.”  
“Puuu!” The Botamon squealed happily and leaped from Akio's grasp and into Yuuki's lap.  
Yuuki smiled a bit and scratched the Botamon's head.  
Dorumon patted Yuuki's arm with his tail. “I think the general consensus here is, you managed to actually be a hero, Yuuki.”  
“We must be in a different dimension.” Natsuki threw up her hands in mock despair, as she finished her task and began gathering the first aid supplies back into the small satchel she had been carrying over one shoulder.  
“Eh?” Itatsimon gave her a tired look.  
Natsuki looked down at the little digimon hiding a smile with one hand as she quipped, “Well, only in a parallel universe could Yuuki ever blush!”  
Yuuki shot her a glare.  
Yasu chuckled as he stood up and brushed the dust from his clothes. “I'm gonna go take a quick look around.”  
“What for?” asked Natsuki.  
“Food.” Yasu answered. “And water. We're out of supplies and I don't know when Hayato and Hanako will be back so--”  
“I'll go with you!” Akio started to get up.  
“No, you'd better stay and help keep an eye on the Botamon.” Yasu responded. “We need as many eyes on them as we can get. I'll take Dracomon with me.”  
“You're sure?” Yuuki asked.  
“We really shouldn't go anywhere alone.” Natsuki added her concern to the others'.  
Yasu patted Dracomon's head. “I won't be alone. Trust me, I thought this through. Akio and Natsuki, I need you too keep a close eye on the Botamon. Yuuki, you're injured, so yeah. The rest of the digimon need to stay in case something nasty shows up. Don't worry, I'll be right back.”  
“Take care then.” Yuuki shrugged.  
The others exchanged concerned glances but said nothing further as Yasu and Dracomon stepped out of the cave.

Following Dracomon's reliable nose soon led them to a small stream that flowed out from the base of the mountains.  
This, Yasu decided as he stared at the gently flowing stream, was the worst time to realize that they had nothing to carry water in. There was nothing to be done about it though, at least they'd managed to find this much.  
With a shake of his head he turned to Dracomon. “Alright, how's your nose at finding food?”  
“The best!” the little dragon exclaimed, excitedly.  
Yasu grinned. “Right, then lead the way!”  
Dracomon lifted his nose into the air and took a deep breath. “Hrrrm, this way!”  
The dragon bounded across the stream and started climbing a small ridge.  
Yasu followed at a much more leisurely pace. The sounds of the forest were making him feel a little more at ease. For once during this adventure he was able to just enjoy the scenery around him and he was determined to make the best of it. Every now and again he checked his digivice, his only early warning of danger in a place like this, so long as the screen didn't turn red they were probably safe.  
Steadily he climbed the ridge in Dracomon's wake. The digimon was much faster than he looked and had already disappeared into the underbrush when Yasu reached the top of the ridge. That was fine though Yasu could follow his tracks or wait until the little dragon raced back to make sure he was still following. It wouldn't be too hard to keep up.  
“Oof!” Yasu went tumbling back down the ridge as something heavy crashed right into the middle of him. When he landed in the stream he realized that it was Dracomon, now laying half dazed across Yasu's abdomen. “Dracomon, what --?”  
Dracomon shook his head and picked himself up before turning a glare on something on the ridge above. “Careful, Yasu, it's the Agent!”  
Yasu slowly looked up to the figures standing on the ridge above. A black feline clad in armor and blue fire beside a human in dark clothes.  
A smile crept across the only visible part of the Agent's face. “Well, this is a pleasant surprise. I've been looking all over for you.”  
Yasu stood up and backed away, slowly, keeping his eyes fixed on his new adversary. “Nice to know I'm so popular.”  
“Don't flatter yourself.” The Agent responded with a laugh. “You or your other little friends it wouldn't matter. You're all trespassers.”  
Dracomon snarled and raised his wings. “You're the only trespasser here!”  
The Agent ignored him and took a black digivice from his belt. “Caitmon.”  
Without question the black, cat digimon leaped forward as the digivice began to glow. In a second the light transferred to the feline. “Caitmon digivolve to Panthemon!”  
“Destroy them.” The Agent commanded.  
Panthemon crouched.  
“Damn.” Yasu grit his teeth and grabbed Dracomon's arm. “Run!”  
Dracomon allowed Yasu to drag him away from the inevitable losing battle. They barely managed to avoid being slashed by Panthemon's metal claws.  
“Where do we go?” Dracomon asked as they ran. “Back to the cave?”  
Yasu took a sharp left heading towards the prairie. “No, we can't risk leading him back to the others. Let's go this way. Ugh, why didn't the digivice alert us? I'd consider this a pretty major threat!”  
“No, use worrying about that now.” Dracomon flapped his wings like he was trying to get airborne, but he remained landbound. “We gotta find a place to hide!”  
Yasu grimaced, he wasn't so sure they could hide from that guy. That black digivice probably had all the same features that his own did and the Agent had had a lot more time to figure out how to use it effectively. In fact Yasu was far from surprised when Panthemon leaped out from the underbrush in front of the fleeing pair.  
“Crap.” Yasu slid to a stop and tried to change directions but Dracomon crashed into him from behind.  
Panthemon took a step forward the thick mane running down its spine slowly rising as it bared its teeth and the flames about its head became more intense.  
Yasu flinched. Looked like this was it for him. Even as Dracomon stood to fight back there wasn't a chance.  
Then in a flash of gray Gazimon struck Panthemon in the side with enough force to knock it down.  
“Yasu, you okay?” Hayato ran up as Yasu got back to his feet.  
Yasu nodded. “Yeah, somehow.”  
“Good, then we're running.” Hayato stated as Panthemon started to recover.  
With their digimon close behind the two boys ran through the undergrowth until they came to a rocky area where they stopped to catch their breath.  
“What...” Yasu gasped for breath as he tried to talk. “Are you even doing here? I mean … shouldn't you have gone straight back to the cave?”  
“Yeah, well, I did.” Hayato was much more composed. “And they told me you'd gone to take a look around, which I thought was a dumb idea, for the record.”  
“Noted.” Yasu grumbled.  
Hayato continued unabated. “So I checked the radar and sure enough there was a strange marker heading in your direction so I left the others to take care of the Botamon and came out here to save your sorry hide.”  
“Well, I'm grateful, even if your attitude stinks.” Yasu leaned back against the rock wall. “That marker though. That guy, the Agent, he's got a digivice just like us.”  
“I know.” Hayato mumbled. “I saw him use it at the village, it was a little difficult to tell since we were hiding in a bush a few yards away but it looked a lot like ours.”  
A thought nagged at the back of Yasu's mind for a moment, something seemed off about what Hayato had described but he couldn't place it. Then as he started to look to see if the Agent had caught up with them yet, it struck him. “Wait, if you guys were hiding so close then why didn't he spot you.”  
Hayato looked confused. “Because Hanako's good at finding good hiding spots, why else?”  
“No, I mean, on the radar!” Yasu insisted. “You had to be in range and he's looking for us, so he'd definitely be paying close attention to his radar.”  
The older teen caught on. “You thinking his digivice works differently from ours? Like maybe the radar on his doesn't work?”  
Yasu gave a tentative nod. “Maybe, but, I think, there's only one way to find out. Listen, you and Gazimon head for the others but try and make a lot of false trails. Dracomon and I will take the long route. We'll meet up just outside the forest, got it?”  
Hayato left without a word of argument.  
Yasu counted to ten then left in the opposite direction, with Dracomon close on his heels.


End file.
